The Original Wife
by bulldozed88
Summary: AU After 3x14 - Elena gets sent to the past looking for a way to stop Esther, who is once again trying to kill her children. What happens when she returns...will she have the answer?..Elejah, Kennet, Klaroline, Stebekah and hints of other characters
1. Chapter 1 - Message From Beyond

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic Story, I hope you like it, everything before 3x14 - Dangerous Liaisons has happened, it changes after that, I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**_Chapter 1 - Message From Beyond_**

After the dreams of her ancestor Emily, Bonnie never thought she would have to go through that nightmare again. This time though, it wasn't Emily who appeared before her.

"My Dearest Bonnie" the feminine voice said

"Wh..who are you?" Said Bonnie as she she started to toss and turn in her sleep.

"I need your help, Bonnie. You are all in danger."

"What do..do you mean?" Bonnie asked weary and also worried that her friends and herself could be in danger.

"Esther has returned, fuelled by anger, she wants to rid the world of Vampires."

"Isn't that a good thing?! Vampires aren't of nature anyway" Bonnie was getting irate, she disliked Vampires and even though she was surrounded by them, it didn't mean she wanted them around. She was brought up by her grams to be a servant of nature, and Vampires goes against that.

"It has been over a 1000 years since Vampires were created, it may of been against nature in the beginning but now nature has found a balance where they can exist. If Esther succeeds and rids the world of Vampires, there will be no more balance. If she kills her children she will kill all Vampires." Although she had patience, Ayana needed Bonnie's help and soon.

"Bonnie, I need your help, we don't have much time, there is a spell in your grimoire. It will be ready for you when you awaken" Ayana was beginning to rush and she started to fade away in Bonnie's dreams, with Esther on the side of the living, she couldn't risk asking for help from Bonnie any other way than in her dreams.

When Bonnie later woke up, she couldn't believe what had happened, and in all honesty she knew it had happened because with her dreams they weren't normally coincidences. Instantly reminding herself of her last words.

_It will be ready for you when you awaken_

She quickly ran over to her desk and saw her grimoire was open to a certain page, she glazed over it quickly while muttering to herself. She quickly picks up her phone and sends a text to Elena asking her to meet her in the morning.

* * *

**Few hours later...**

Elena arrived at Bonnie's house, anxious to tell her of what Esther had been planning last night. She had lost the opportunity to kill Klaus, because what Esther was expecting of her was too much. Killing Klaus meant killing all of the originals, one in particular, Elijah. She couldn't do that.

_Flashback_

_While standing in the main hall, Elena stood looking around as Elijah had approached her. _

_"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private? Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" _

_Knowing that Esther was watching and that Finn, an Original was observing, listening to their conversation. It left little opportunity to say anything. Elena quickly tried to think of something Elijah would believe until she could do something to stop what was about to happen. The only thing that came to mind was "She just wanted to apologise for trying to have me killed."_

_Esther had warned that Elijah would be more suspicious than his siblings. So she knew that he would need more persuading. He asked for assurance "So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?" All Elena could do was nod and say it was true._

_Within minutes of this conversation, Esther had gotten everyone's attention, toasting to the reunion of their family. As Elena grabbed the glass from Elijah, she looked at him with a warning look, knowing his mother was behind and couldn't see, she subtly pointed to the glass and mouthed "No". Hoping he got the message, she took a sip of the champagne, watching as Elijah smiled, nodded and tip the glass against his lips._

_Esther's words lingered in her mind 'they all must drink at the toast in order to be linked as one'. With that information she knew that they would be safe...for now._

Elena told Bonnie of Esther's plan to link the originals as one, knowing that Bonnie wanted Klaus out of their lives for good more than anyone. She was surprised though when she saw Bonnie's reaction, it wasn't anger or disappointment, but he generally seemed relieved. Bonnie reassured her that she did the right thing and told her of the visitor that wandered in to her dream.

Bonnie kept pacing as she watched Elena's face, she knew she would believe her, but she was worried of what she was asking her to do, what Ayana was asking them to do.

Finally after it all started sinking in Elena spoke. "Why would sending me back be the solution?"

"I don't know Elena, obviously you need to change something that happened in the past." Bonnie was unsure of what she was asking her friend to do, but if an ancestor coming to her in her dreams was anything to go by, she knew it was serious and needed to be done.

"Elena..." Bonnie didn't know how to say the next part, she was sure the spell would work, but needed to tell her she didn't know how to get her back.

"Elena, Ayana gave me the spell to get you there, but it doesn't say when you will get back, it only says that 'you will return once you have chosen the right path' and since we don't know what that is...

"I could be there for a long time...or or forever?!" Elena was shocked at this revelation, of course she was worried she didn't want to be stuck in a time that wasn't the her own.

"This is the only way to save our friends Elena, there is obviously something you need to do, and can only be done in the past." Bonnie pleaded and receiving a gentle nod from Elena.

"Fine, when do we do the spell?" Folding her arms and looking tired from all the information she has had to absorb from when she first arrived.

"Tonight, at midnight, the old witches house. Ayana said it has to be done soon, she's going to help me send you there. Elena you can't tell anyone what your doing, it has to be done this way."

Although Elena loved Damon and Stefan they wouldn't let her do this, especially alone. If she wanted to protect all her family and friends, she would have to go around them.

Elena only nodded and gave Bonnie a hug before walking out the house with a little wave. She needed to focus on the task at hand, that means getting her story straightened out should anyone ask.

Elena headed back home, she wanted to spend some time alone, accept what was about to happen, she couldn't say goodbye because no one was to know, so she settled with staying home and trying to be at peace with it.

Later that evening, their was a knock at her front door, she ran down stairs to answer it and found the well presented Elijah.

"Elena"

"Elijah..come in" Smiling she knew why he was here, she didn't have time to explain what happened last night, and he deserved an explanation.

She offered him a drink, but he declined so they settled to sit at the dining room table. She knew he would ask so she quickly went straight to the point. "Did you drink the champagne? I didn't want to lie, and I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't she would of hurt my family" this isn't exactly why she wanted to say but it just flew out of her before she could stop.

Elijah just smirked at her flustered state and graciously replied in a cool and collected form. "I didn't drink the champagne Elena, what was my mother planning." He leaned back in his chair and awaited her response, Elena sat up straight, while secretly dancing that her hint worked and that he hadn't taken a sip of the tainted champagne.

"She wants to kill...she doesn't want to just kill Klaus, she wants to kill all of you. The...champagne had my blood in it, it was meant to link you all as one. So if one of you died...yyou all would, but as you didn't drink it, the spell was incomplete. You've got to know that one of your siblings is helping her Elijah..."

She was quickly cut off by him saying "Finn", she gasped in surprise that he knew his brother was willing to kill him and his own family. She didn't say no more, she had done her part and she waited for Elijah to speak first.

"Thank you Elena, but why did you save us, after all if you had linked us you would of been able to get rid of Klaus." Elijah couldn't help but wonder, they had asked for his help on defeating Klaus yet when the opportunity was there, it was taken.

No longer able to contain her feelings, and considering she would disappear tonight, not knowing when she would be back, she said the unexpected.

"I didn't want you to die Elijah, no matter what Klaus has done, I couldn't be the one to kill your entire family, especially you. I...I care about you"

Shocked by her honesty, he couldn't speak so instead he nodded and thanked her again, he got up from his seat and kissed on the cheek in gratitude, then within seconds he was gone at vampire speed.

She touched her cheek and smiled to herself, feeling a little flutter in her stomach, she brushed her feelings aside ad went back to her room.

* * *

**Midnight...**

Bonnie could hear Ayana's voice in the old witches house, with Elena pacing around the room, she was growing more nervous about the task at hand.

"Elena...she says your arrival be expected and to let everything runs it course, you can't prevent them from being created into Vampires. Ok I need your blood and for you to stand in the circle"

Elena did as she was told, and quickly gave Bonnie a hug, she didn't know when she would return but she wanted to savour her friends embrace. She took the knife Bonnie passed to her and slice in to the palm of her hand, while holding her hand above a bowl.

Bonnie began chanting some unknown words with her eyes closed, suddenly the candles that surround the room began to brighten and get more fierce. She felt a slight gust around her and some bright lights, blinded by the lights she closed her eyes. She felt the wind stop and silence filled the air, when she opened her eyes she was no longer in the old witches house, but in a very old styled hut.

When she looks around, she was feeling a little out of place, she was greeted by a voice behind her.

"Welcome, I'm Ayana. I have been expecting you"


	2. Chapter 2 - Step Back into The Past

**A/N: My grammar isn't great but I hope you still like the sotry, I will try to update once a week**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, I will be honest, writing was never my strong point, so I apologise for the grammar and other mistakes you may notice.**

**I also wanted to say that although I said Elena is sent to the past, this story is based mostly on the future once she returns to her own time. I will put in some Flashbacks to help with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**_Chapter 2 - Step Back into the Past_**

When Elena arrived in the past she didn't expect to be standing in front of Bonnie's ancestor, the very ancestor that had helped send her back, taking in the sight around her she was surprised to see very little around. The house was merely a hut in all aspects of the word, but to the people in this time, it was home. The witches on the other side had been watching over their fallen witch Esther, ever since being released from her coffin. Watching as she fell so far from nature and towards dark magic, after observing the attempt she made to kill her own vampire children, they had decided to send a mortal through time in hopes to change the future.

Ancestors of Ayana herself had made ontact to her past self, this was in order to forewarn the witch of a shift in balance because of a time traveller, with Elena being the last doppleganger it would delay any acts that Esther could have planned in the future or at least until she returned, without the blood of the doppleganger she would be unable to perform another spell to rid the world of vampires.

Three months being in the past and Elena had become acquainted with the humans she knew as The Originals. She was living with Ayana, who now was in the position of her guardian, and Elena was claiming to be a family friends daughter from a different town, moving to live with Ayana after being left an orphan once her parents died. Due to the fact Tatia was in this timeline, Ayana changed her appearance. She performed daily duties to maintain her keep, Elena wasn't used to manual labor, little things such as electricity and showers were not available here, so it had taken a while to adjust to this new lifestyle but it got easier as time passed.

She was becoming more and more familiar to each of the siblings, the first sibling she met was a surprisingly shy Rebekah, having another girl in the village that wasn't using her to get to her brothers created a friendship between them. They often met after they had completed their daily duties and during the full moon, they would often meet in the caves and just talk. This person who she could call a friend now, was entirely different from the Rebekah she had met previously before being a backstabber literally. With this new friendship, she met the rest of the siblings.

Kol was closest in age to her and they seemed similar personality wise, especially when witnessing their tempers, Kol was an adult but still acted quite immature and getting in mischief, he was also a witch. When he wasn't getting in trouble, he would be practicing his magic with either his mother or Ayana.

There wasn't much to say about Finn, he often kept himself seperate from everyone else, while doing what his mother or father asked of, he would never explore friendships with others. Niklaus or Klaus as she knows him, was often with Elijah, they would go hunting together and sword fight against each other, they had continued to pursue Tatia as she strung them both along, but after a while attention started changing and Elijah became interested in the newest villager. Klaus was often arguing with his father and on few occasions he had bumped into Elena and found a person he could confide in, it may be because she was new and had an outside opinion or the fact that she had warm deep brown eyes that made him believe he could trust her, but either way he had found a secret confidante.

Lastly there was Elijah, Elena wasn't blind, she had obviously noticed Elijah was good looking and held a lot of charm, it was one of the many reasons she had saved him before, a mutual trust had formed between them, once he knew she had befriended his sister, he took the opportunity to get to know her. While in the company of Elijah she felt a deep warming of her heart and noticed that she started getting excited to see him, she started to have feelings toward the human Elijah.

Ayana could only watch and smile, she could see a strong connection between them, almost like they were magnets, it didn't happen often but when it did, it was a bond that would not be matched, and a pair like these two would overcome anything.

She had even met the youngest sibling of the Mikaelson family, Henrik. He was the most curious, following his siblings around and always willing to explore, just being like this got him into trouble but it was also because he was strong willed. When he wasn't with one of his older brothers he would follow Rebekah and help her with chores. Although she had come to love him, she knew she couldn't change the outcome of his impending death. Having had the conversation with Ayana, she knew it was out of her hands. His death lead to the creation of vampires, with the belief that they would be able to protect themselves from the savagery of the wolves. That didn't stop him getting into danger on other occasions though...

_Flashback_

_Elena, Rebekah and Henrik were on the outskirts of the village carrying out their daily duties. Elena was collecting pails of water, while Rebekah was gathering herbs with Henrik._

_After reaching a waterfall pool, Elena and Rebekah sat down on some rocks taking in the scenery and talking. Rebekah was talking about Tatia still causing problems with her brothers, and being less than friendly towards her. Lost in their own worlds it had come to Elena's attention that she hadn't heard Henrik._

_She quickly turned around she shouted "HENRIK!" She quickly glanced at Rebekah saying "Get help! Bring blankets!". Rebekah in her still form could only nod and then gather herself from the shock, she ran as fast as she could to the village, calling for her brothers._

_Elena didn't have time to think, and decided if she was going to dive in, she wouldn't be able to save him fast enough in her dress, it was old fashioned, long and mainly heavy. In a swift movement she ripped the lower half of her dress off, she wasn't completely naked or on display, but her legs were showing if anyone was to see her._

_With her clothing out of the way, she stood on a rock and dived in to the water, from afar she could be seen diving into the water by Elijah, Klaus and Kol, following behind was Rebekah. As they ran closer they could see a wet and barely covered Elena dragging Henrik out of the water and watched as she laid him on the ground._

_Elena laid Henrik on the grass and put her head to his lips first to listen for breathing, then moving down to listen to his chest. Remembering her classes from school she started to perform CPR on young Henrik._

_Without taking notice of those that surrounded her, they could hear her mumbling as she was doing compressions on his chest. _

_"It's not your time Henrik, you can't die!...not yet!"_

_"Breathe, come on! 1..2..3..4..5! Breathe!"_

_As she blows air into his lungs and does more compressions, she's getting tired and frustrated, with one last mumble she shouts .._

_"BREATHE HENRIK!" With those words she curls her hands into a fist, lifts her arm up and pounds on his chest. Henrik's legs jerk and so does his upper body, as he does this Elena catches him in her arms, he turns his head to the side to spit out the remaining water, coughing and spluttering, all she can do is rock and hold him tight. As she turns her head she sees several faces looking at her, she gives a small smile and says "He's okay" a single tear rolls down her cheek._

_Seeing this happen, the three brothers can only stand their and watch, when they hear Henrik gasp, looks of relief wash over all their faces. Reacting quickly they all went to help Henrik, Kol wrapped a blanket around him, while Klaus swiftly picked him up. Elijah however moved over to Elena and covered her body with the other blanket, putting an arm around her waist and rubbing her shoulders to create some warmth for her._

_Walking back no words were spoken between them, but the looks of gratitude could be seen on each face. Elijah walked Elena back to her house and gave her a quick kiss and thank you, then walked back to his own house to check on his brother._

* * *

A few more months passed and she had spent more time with the Mikaelsons, after the drowning incident, she had become extremely close to Rebekah, giving her loyalty and protection from those who dare pick on her. Knowing that their sister had a close friend, brought forth even more adoration for Elena from the Mikaelson brothers.

Her thoughts on individuals hadn't changed much, Kol was the same, mischievous but always looked out for his family. Klaus was different as he was caring but he also took things the hardest, he wasn't treated the best out of his siblings, but she saw that his siblings held him in place, and now that she had arrived she became a shoulder for him as well. She still didn't know Finn very well, he was accepting and close to Elijah but seemed to be more of the silent recluse type of person. Finally Elijah, she had seen him in the future and he was honourable and noble, and as a human he was the same, even more so from what she could see. She was falling for him, before she left the future she declared that she cared for him, and that still remained true throughout this journey. However it was only now that she was sure about how she felt, her feelings were no longer conflicted by the Salvatore brothers.

After admitting her feelings to herself, she had decided that she needed to act on those feelings, she didn't want to be alone and most of all she wanted to know if the feeling was returned, his visits became more frequent, and although she made time for Rebekah, she took the time to see Elijah too. What surprised her most was how Rebekah responded to her confession to falling for her brother, she had accepted and welcomed it. Having approval from her friend gave the final push to be with Elijah, he reciprocated her feelings and they had been together since then. It felt like it happened overnight, maybe it was her previous feels for Elijah ones from the future. She knew who he was and she could see how he was also, since being here Elena hadn't thought much of Damon and Stefan. Although she loved them both, neither compared to her feelings she had with Elijah, the human one or the vampire one. It felt as though something was drawing them together. Even though them may have betrayed each other, they had an understanding 'Family Above All'.

One day Elena was just finishing her walk through the forest, collecting some herbs for Ayana. As she was arriving back to the village, when she saw Elijah approaching her house, Ayana had greeted him inside leaving her to wonder what he could possibly want with her guardian.

_"Hello Elijah...what brings you to my home"_

_"Ayana, as guardian of Elena, I would like to ask for permission for her hand in marriage"_

_"I see, and with this request, you also agree to provide and protect young Elena"_

_"Yes...always"_

_"Your permission is granted, you shall marry my young warden if she agrees."_

_"Thank you"_

Once Elijah had left Ayana's house he went to find his young love and hopefully future beloved, it had been nearly 9 months since Elena arrived. It took him by surprise, her beauty and her entire being was so loving and caring, he fell for her immediately. His family agreed that she was to be one of them, all he had to do now was ask.

_"El..Elena.." Elijah was nervous, the noble honourable man was a bundle of nerves, asking the woman he loves to marry him, to be his for the rest of their lives. He finally wanted to make her his and for everyone to know._

_"Elijah my love, what's wrong?" She asked him worriedly, he never spoke her name that way._

_"No, nothing is wrong Elena...I..." He decide to get on with it, he was scaring his young love, he got down on one knees in front of the eyes of the village and continued his sentence._

_"My dear Elena, you have me at your mercy, you have given your love to me and I have gladly returned mine, I promise to continue this for lifetimes to come, will you marry me..." In that moment everyone was silent awaiting her answer, they had seen the blossoming relationship between the young couple. Waiting for her answer they all saw her nodding and say "Yes, I'll marry you"_

* * *

After a month of being betrothed to one another, the wedding day was approaching. Her feelings for the Salvatores differed now, she knew that she loved Stefan and probably always would, but she wasn't _in_ _love _with him. Since returning to his life as the ripper, he never found his way back to the Stefan she had met in high school. It was then that Damon started to take a hold on her already fragile state, feeling loss of the man she once loved, she found comfort in the older Salvatore. She didn't want to feel something for him, but she did. His feelings for her always meant that he would save her even if it meant losing someone she loved, all because he couldn't bare to lose the woman that had seen something in him. By merely being seperated due to her unexpected time travelling, all her feelings became clearer, the man who once kidnapped her now had claimed her heart. She may of known this man in a different time, but she loved this man, even knowing what he would soon become. The love she felt for Elijah was unlike anything she had felt, not with Stefan or Matt or even Damon. A feeling of being complete overwhelmed her, she would soon gain a sister and many brothers expanding her family, they had been added to her list of people to keep safe.

Elijah's siblings had built a house in the village, this was to be their eldest brothers home with his soon to be wife. Being ready to wed meant many things and one of those was being responsible for another, this was to be their new home and he was going to be the man of the house and the provider while Elena would be doing her womanly duties.

A few nights before the wedding Kol and Klaus had been waiting in their family home for Elijah to arrive. They had a gift to give the betrothed couple, Klaus had made two wedding rings and Kol had gladly enchanted the ring with a spell, knowing and witnessing the love between the two, he had spelled the rings, so if one was lost the other could find them. It was to keep the loved one close and if any danger were to arise they would always know how to find each other, they were meant to be together and this was one way he thought would ensure they remain together.

The day had finally arrived, he was to marry his one true love, it was going to be a small ceremony, members of the village came to witness the union, and of course the Mikaelson clan were there for the joyous moment. Ayana gave her young ward to the hands of a honourable and noble young man, and unknown to anyone else but she knew it would last lifetimes. They were a match, with a bond that couldn't be broken, they had found their soul mate.

She wore a simple but elegant cotton dress, with her falling to its natural state, light bouncy brown curls. Her smile never faltered on this day, even in the most simplest clothes Elijah still looked handsome, he may not be wearing a suit in this time, but it didn't stop her from noticing how defined he looked.

Villagers sat around fires enjoying the company of others, dancing and singing to celebrate such an occasion. Others feasted on food that many had hunted, it was a gracious affair and after many had congratulated the young newlyweds, they retired to a place they could call there own.

Elena was surprised when she walked through the door, candles had been showered all over the house. It was a sight that would forever be ingrained in her mind. That night Elena and Elijah were finally able to spend the night together and claim the other as their own. Slow, gentle and passionate they told their bodies what words couldn't and made love to each other.


	3. Chapter 3 - Moment Our Lives Changed

**A/N: Again Thank You again for your follows and reviews, this is far from finished and there is going to be a few surprises, don't worry 'flashbacks' will be an occurence for the pieces you feel are missing, I will be going back to explain parts, fear not all will be revealed :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

**Chapter 3 - **_**Moment our lives changed**_

It was coming up to a year now, even though I don't know how long it had been in my time. I missed everyone, my family and friends. I have gained more but it wasn't the same, I just hope that I haven't changed too much in the future.

Tonight is the full moon and we have made our way to the caves, Elijah and I are in a cave close by to his family, we did the same thing every full moon, except this time I hadn't seen or heard Klaus or Henrik in the caves with us. Then it dawned on me, tonight was the night Elijah would lose his youngest sibling, who I had come to care for also. It kills me to know what lies ahead, and not be able to do anything to prevent it. I keep telling myself that this has to happen, it has to. So I make myself busy and I prepare dinner for myself and Elijah. Unknown to anyone else that I let a tear fall from my face, this night would change everything, the pain I feel at this moment will only be worse for the others.

Although I saved Henrik once before, I was unable to do so this time, seeing their faces after they came running to our aid by the waterfall the first time, only made realisation hit home, I couldn't save him, not this time. It was his time even though I didn't want it to be, he deserved to grow up into a young man and marry, have children. No matter how much I wanted that for him, I couldn't change the past/present, If I did everyone I know wouldn't exist, myself included.

Sleep was not easy to come by that night, knowing what was about to happen kept me up. Even with the arms of the man I love around me, I couldn't sleep. I laid there in silence and hoped that Elijah wouldn't wake up from my movements.

The next morning we had packed all our things and returned home, Elijah and I were kissing when we first heard it. Klaus was yelling in the village, I could hear voices of others screaming, Elijah ran out of the house and I followed shortly behind, already knowing the heartache that they were witnessing. Henrik lay lifeless in the arms of Klaus with blood covering him. My husband was supporting his mother and siblings, while I supported him. He needed me, they all did, so I stood back and waited for the mass of emotions that would come.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the death of Henrik, everyone took it hard, Klaus the hardest since he blames himself, we supported him the best we could. He already felt alone even with his siblings, the lack of love from his parents had made him accept that he was destined to be alone. Not long after this had Mikael demanded, that their be a way for his family to protect themselves from the wolves, believing the caves weren't safe enough anymore. All this lead to the birth of Vampires.

We were all called one night for a family dinner, even myself. We entered the house belonging to my In-laws and waited, I knew what was coming but never made it known. Tonight was the night The Original vampires were created by Esther, an immortality spell which would use the dark magic, and in turn go against the servants of nature.

Mikael came and placed a cup of what I could only assume was something laced with Tatia's blood, the life essence of the original doppelgänger sitting in a cup on the table. one for each of us. He told us all to drink it, close our eyes and drink until it was all gone. We hesitated at first but we eventually succumbed to his glare, everyone sat a little on edge after being made to drink an unknown substance, and before I knew it, he had stabbed each of us in the chest.

Last thing I remember was Elijah standing in front of me and the next moment everything went black. As I started to come around everything was blurry and I could hear distorted sounds, after a couple of minutes my sense had settled feeling sharper than ever before. I knew everyone said that everything is heightened but until you go through it, you don't understand to what extent they mean. When I looked around everyone was on the floor, blood on their clothes, a hole where the knife had pierced the clothing but couldn't see any visible marks. We were all in transition, I felt a hunger I had never known before and while I knew it was expected, I didn't believe just how strong the craving was.

Rebekah was the first to transition, she was biting in to the wrist of a young woman, Mikael must have sacrificed this girl so that everyone could complete the transition. Everyone had tasted the crimson liquid, dark veins under the eyes and the first appearance of fangs, once that happened I felt the strength and power within me. I was craving blood and now started my new journey of living off human blood, in this time blood bags aren't available I would have to drink from the vein.

* * *

We were stuck inside keeping out of the sun, already knowing that without a daylight ring we would ultimately turn to ash and disappear. Staying inside until the sun had set were we able to leave our homes. A couple of weeks later Esther had found a way for all of us to be outside. She had spelled a daylight ring for each one of us and slowly we began to enjoy the freedom again, but the villagers now feared us, friends that we once had now were wary and it took some time before we were found to be trusted again.

I had managed to stay out of trouble and not kill anyone, I couldn't say the same for the rest, but I did try and help them to learn control, I wasn't sure why it was so easy for me, maybe the compassionate side of me did not want me to kill anyone, or I was so worried for the others I forgot about my own cravings, it could have been that for the last year I have been surrounded by vampires and knew what to expect. What ever it was that made it easier for me to deal with my new life, I was grateful. In my old life I wouldn't have wanted to become a vampire, however being a vampire meant being with Elijah for eternity, humans get 20 to 30 years to be with each other, time for a vampire meant very little in the grand scheme of things.

Seeing their lives unfold had made me consider that they had never asked for this, they were normal human beings living a normal life, and it was all taken away when Esther and Mikael had decided to go against nature and create Vampires. They had all suffered a loss of some sort, Rebekah lost her dream of having children, Kol lost his magic and his connection to nature, for you couldn't be both vampire and witch, this caused him to go in to a state of depression, once he had passed that stage he hit the destruction mode button. Klaus had lost Tatia and although she had not given herself truly to him, it didn't stop his feelings towards her, someone besides his family had made him feel love and now it had been taken away by the very person he despised. Finn, he never accepted his new found life, he didn't like taking life and I believe this is why he chose to work alongside Esther in the future. And finally Elijah he may be a noble man but he did dream of having a family, we may have been married, but the prospect of never having children still halted him, but we were both fortunate that we had found each other, we now had an eternity to live our lives together.

* * *

I was at home when it happened, but Klaus killed someone, he triggered his werewolf gene. Mikael soon knew the reason and demanded they suppress his werewolf side, that way he could continue being like his other siblings. Mikael hadn't been a great father as it was and now with the knowledge that Klaus was not his son, only spurred on his hatred further. Klaus had killed Esther not long after a curse was put on him, finding out that he was the result of an affair was devastating and he soon believed Mikael's words, he wasn't his son and he would never be loved by anyone. With his werewolf gene being held dormant didn't stop the anger that rose within him, so much that he had searched out Esther and killer her. Her death was blamed on Mikael but I knew it wasn't true, I couldn't tell anyone, as this was another thing that set everything in place for the future, he needed his siblings and me, hopefully that will be enough to show him he still has family.

Standing outside in the middle of the village, Klaus or Nik as I had come to call him was burying his mother and putting her to rest, Rebekah had been with him reassuring him that he was loved by his mother and that she hadn't meant to treat him different. Soon after Elijah had walked to join his younger siblings, they were family and he would always protect them. Always & Forever we all said, as I stood by Elijah while holding hands with Rebekah. We had made a promise that we would stick together and always protect those that we loved, from here on I had to keep my promise to them. They were my family now, the humans they were and that I got to know, are not the people I met in Mystic Falls and even though I knew what was to come, it didn't matter I wouldn't stop caring about them. Always and forever was a promise, and I intended to keep it, now more than ever.

* * *

I kept my promise for 20 years in this timeline, we had ventured to numerous towns, it was hard to stay in one place without raising suspicions due to our unchanging faces. We had all stayed together as a family although some years Finn would go on his own, he never took to this new life. I had tried to keep killing to a minimum, teaching the way of healing those we feed on with our own blood. We tried to live normal lives, as normal as they could be and although Kol missed being a witch, he was still himself although that still didn't mean he wasn't immature at times, he tried to keep that side of him out of the house. It wasn't unknown that the Mikaelson siblings had tempers and they had agreed at the this time that all the anger should be taken away from the house, they were family and they didn't believe in harming each other, not yet anyway.

Elijah and I would go hunting together, I learned from the best but the women of this time never wielded a sword at this time. As Elijah walls began to lower around this objection he started to train me in combat, it was something we shared together and it was also time alone away from his siblings. I had so much love for this family but being alone was something that became very rare, so a trip to the forest made for great isolation.

One day we returned hand in hand, and we were all gathered in the living area when Nik had gotten word that Mikael had slaughtered a whole village not too far from them, and once those words were out of his mouth we all gathered what we could as fast as possible. Everyone had returned to the living area trying to plan where to head next, with Mikael being so close we didn't have much time. We all decided to head further north, worried faces filled the room and we again made the same promise to each other.

"We must leave now, but before we do remember that I love you all, always and forever" Nik had expressed these words with the most certainty, life threatening moments had made his true feelings come to the surface.

It was after that declaration that I felt a feeling of peace wash over me, every emotion was at bay for the moment, I started to feel like I was floating. It was time. Time to leave and go back to my old/new life, lights began shining around me, with a gust of wind and I quickly said that promise 'always & forever' hoping they would hear me, and then I was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there isn't much Elijah yet, but he will be appearing soon, and once he does he doesn't disappear, just needed to get a little background before I throw him in the mix. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 4 - The Present**_

**Bonnie's POV**

It had now been three weeks since she performed the spell, she hadn't seen Ayana since before Elena had travelled to the past, but she come to the conclusion that everything was fine because if it wasn't she would have noticed things around her change. Except for the Salvatore's, she couldn't keep explaining to them again and again about where Elena was. If she was being honest with herself she didn't even know where in the past Elena was, Ayana hadn't exactly given her a guide on the spell and how it would play out.

She had finally been blessed with a message from the other side, and she was following the order of things, she couldn't tell them anything and the only person who could wasn't here.

_"Bonnie, where is she!? How do we get her back? What if she is stuck there!" Damon had been shouting at her furiously since he found out that she had sent her best friend to the past._

_"Damon! Back off she is safe! She is where she is supposed to be and once she does what she is supposed to, she will come back" trying to keep her temper in check, resisting to fry a certain vampires brain. was she really sure though, she had trusted her ancestors willingly, hoping in some way that sending her friend through time would be the answer they were all looking for._

_"Why did you send her there in the first place! Why didn't you tell us!" Damon had stalked even closer to Bonnie's face noses practically touching, but she didn't back down or lose eye contact. She saw how he always controlled Elena, he didn't listen and he never would, everything about him screamed 'selfish', although she knew that he would do anything for Elena to keep her safe, he couldn't be trusted. Damon was reckless and a hindrance to her best friend and it was because of Elena and Stefan that she hadn't staked him yet.._

_She had stared him down and giving him a quick reminder of who he was talking to, Damon was groaning and crouching close to the ground holding his head in pain, she was giving him an aneurysm for just being...Damon. _

_"I sent her there because I had to, Ayana told me too, just like when Emily contacted me before. Why should I tell you anything...you wouldn't have let her go. You would have stopped her and you wouldn't have given her a choice!" Bonnie was at breaking point, she was worried about Elena and she was hoping that she would return soon, Elena was the one to diffuse the Salvatore's, but she wasn't the woman of their affection._

_Stefan stepped in this time, hoping to calm her down and get his brother in line. She had just told them that Elena was somewhere in the past, but didn't say where in time. Ayana warned her not to reveal to much, with Esther still somewhere she couldn't let it slip that Elena was back in the past trying to find a way to stop Esther from killing her children, and the entire vampire race._

_Stefan spoke up trying to be the voice of reason "Damon...Bonnie's right, you wouldn't have let her go, if what she's saying is right, it had to happen anyway. She's doing this to save us, if Esther gets her way she will make vampires extinct."_

_Shrugging off Stefan's hands, Damon just shook his head and started to walk away, clearly there wasn't anything he could do now, he couldn't bring her back anyway._

* * *

Bonnie had kept everyone else at bay so far, claiming that Elena was where she was supposed to, not exactly a lie but she definitely couldn't reveal the truth. This was a way to stop Esther, the less they knew the better and less chance of Esther finding out this plan. Almost a month without Elena was a long time, it had to be explained away that she had family matters to attend to in Denver, everyone just assumed it was because of Jeremy.

The Originals had been on the look out, they hadn't found much only that Finn was with Esther, as a doppelgänger was the blood that created the originals, the same blood could kill them, knowing that Elena was no longer in the current timeline they were safe. They didn't care where she was in the past, she was safe from being caught by Esther and that satified them for now. Elena had already taken part in one attempt to kill them, they weren't happy but still a little grateful that she had a moment of compassion and stopped it, even though she had given her blood she had evidently gone against Esthers wishes and warned Elijah of the plan.

Bonnie was sitting at home, she had come back from the Boarding house, huge meeting at the Salvatore's again along with The Originals, though they didn't know much about the situation Elena was in, they had gathered to share information between each other, at this point they all had the same goal, to stop Esther and kill her when they had the chance. The whereabouts of Esther was still unknown and no one had heard or seen from Finn, so they assumed they would still be working together. She had also notified them that she had yet to have any more dreams.

The Originals had been friendly over the few weeks, offering services where needed, Elijah still offered his protection even if Elena wasn't there, his promise to keep everyone she cares about safe was still intact. Klaus had his hybrids on the look out for either Finn or Esther, but she had yet to make her presence known and to her surprise Kol had offered to help her with spells, she was suspicious at first but what surprised her even more was the fact that she had accepted his help. He had offered his knowledge along with whatever information he could find within his mothers old grimoires.

_Flashback_

_"All we can do is wait...I don't have a spell strong enough to find Esther, either that or she is blocking me" Bonnie had explained to the guests in the room, that no matter how many spells she did, Esther was an original witch, she may be a Bennett but she couldn't match her powers._

_Kol had stood up and gathered shocked looks from everyone when he had said "I'll see what I can find of mothers at the mansion, there must be more spells we can try. I'll get mothers grimoires and bring them to you"_

_She could only nod in acceptance, he may be the youngest and reckless Mikaelson brother but she did need the help, and who better than one of Esther's own sons, he may know what to look for._

* * *

Everyone still didn't really trust each other but then again for now they all had a common goal, and with the warning from Ayana it only settled Bonnie's mind to work along side the Originals and not against them. She may not like vampires, but one of her best friends was a vampire, and although they took life and being a witch she was born to hate them. She couldn't help the fact that these vampires were trying to help and not kill anyone. She knew what was far worse on a larger scale, if Esther had succeeded the shift of balance would have been astronomical and with everything in chaos, who knows what other evil would be out there.

A few days had passed and Kol had brought around a few books containing century old spells, he still had some more to collect, she thought it was so that she could get a head start and find any useful spells that could help against Esther. She soon noticed that he seemed to have a soft spot for her, and later she found out why he knew so much about spells.

_"You were a witch?!" She wasn't trying to be so harsh but knowing he was a vampire made his claims rather less believable._

_"Before my mother turned us, I was a witch, I visited Ayana on many occasions to learn more spells, but...you can't be both." he replied rather sadly, he clearly liked being a witch but was denied that once his parents had chosen his fate for him._

_She could tell he was disappointed from the look on his face, knowing if the situation was reversed and her powers were taken away, she would have been self-destructive also. She understood from then on and they had an understanding that they would help each other._

* * *

Bonnie's mind was continuously turning the wheels while she was laying in bed, she concluded that trying to find a way to get rid of Esther was the main priority right now, she had found allies in the Originals, she was starting to trust Kol more than she did Damon and although that wasn't saying much, it was still progress. She slowly drifted off to sleep, and while she walking around the town square she had another visitor. She saw Ayana again, walking towards her in the same attire. She was smiling at her ancestor and just hoped that this wasn't bad news, so she waited for her to speak first.

"Bonnie...it's almost time" barely a whisper these were the only words said so far.

"I have come to know that the time is almost ready, she will return. But she is not the same Bonnie, understand that. She is different in a sense but this had to happen to stop Esther. When she returns, call for me in her presence, and I shall explain much more."

"Ok, as long as she is safe and we get her back" Bonnie was nodding furiously, not knowing what to expect, the only thing she did know was to await for Elena's arrival. She was happy that finally after having to deal with her neurotic best friend, she would have Elena back to join the ranks.

With that information Ayana left her dream slowly fading away into the shadows, Bonnie would have to go to the old witches house in the morning and wait. Spells were fickle, she couldn't tell when she would arrive so she could be waiting for a while, but she had to remind herself that as long as she was safe, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Elijah's POV

It had been three weeks since he had last seen her face, those lingering words _'I care about you'_, he just couldn't get her out of his head, she had been a constant face in his thoughts and although he tried to find distractions in reading books and making an effort to watch over those on Elena's list, her face still appeared. she may have the face of Tatia and Katerina but she was different, she had something her predecessors don't and that was selflessness and compassion. From the first moment he met her in the abandoned house he had been surprised that she tried negotiating with him, and what intrigued him more was the fact that she was willing to die for those that she loved and cared for.

The similarities ended at looks, she was a completely different person in her own right and it was a shame that she was to be overshadowed the Katerina's actions. One day when he was sitting in the study he realised something, he missed her and was eagerly waiting for her return. With those feelings in mind he believed that he was falling for another petrova doppleganger, and although some may say that it was becoming an obsession of his, it really wasn't he was in love with her and only her. They had always had this form of trust between them, an understanding that when it came to family, you would do absolutely anything to save them. That's exactly what they had in common and although they had betrayed each other and no one else could possibly understand why they trusted the other, he just felt he could.

He had decided that when she returned he would speak to her, he knew that she still had the Salvatore's but he needed to see her to make sure that what he was feeling was correct. He wasn't going to be chasing after a girl that wasn't his, he had learnt his mistake and he wasn't willing to do it again, not with her. He would wait for her 'always and forever'.

He just needed to continue distracting himself while he waited for her to return, he didn't know if she would ever reciprocate his feelings but he could only try, even if he couldn't touch her, seeing her would be enough.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Return

**Well here it is... Elena finally returns to her own timeline, there isn't much Elijah just yet but I will include him, trying to build the background first :)**

**You won't have to wait long for them to find each other. I promise there will be flashbacks with all the Originals.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 5 - The Return**_

Bonnie was given the warning that her best friend would be returning. She hadn't told anyone of the expected arrival, she packed a bag full of clothes and food for herself and Elena. She didn't know how long it would take and only hoped that she had enough for when Elena did return. After arriving at the old witches house early in the morning, she sat around and paced the room, playing games on her phone and other times looking at the grimoire given by Kol. It had been a good few hours when the candles started to flicker a little after noon, so she stood up and stayed away from the circle marked on the floor. She felt a little gust of wind which grew with intensity so much that her hair started to blow in her face. The flames now bright and high caused her to cover her face a little and squint, she slowly saw a shadow and as the flames died down it wasn't a shadow anymore, it was her best friend. Elena was wearing a long dress with laces and a few plaits in her hair, but Bonnie ignored her appearance and ran straight to her best friend and embraced her in a hug, she had missed her and wanted to finally be able to talk to her.

She felt happy, relieved and just overwhelmed all at once. Elena was back and she appeared the same, her worries that she had kept inside her began to settle. After they broke from the hug she noticed that they both had tears in their eyes, they weren't tears of sadness though, she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand and went to the bag in the corner of the room.

Elena moved out of the circle and Bonnie gave her some more casual and comfortable clothes, she could see Elena was grateful for this and changed in the corner but only after getting Bonnie to help loosen the laces on her dress. Finally looking like she belonged in this time, Bonnie smiled and let out a little giggle then said "It's good to have you back, Ayana asked me to call for her so she can explain more" she only received a nod.

Even though they wanted to catch up on the happenings of their lives, Bonnie had to call Ayana as promised. She started to chant a few words and white lights appeared before the both of them, the circle Elena had stood in not moments ago now held Bonnies ancestor, Ayana.

"Bonnie, Elena" Ayana nodding and smiling to both, she knew that with Elena's return meant that things had happened as they should.

"There are still a few things that need to be explained, you have been away and returned a different person. You are still yourself but changes nonetheless, because of this I shall use some magic to make you appear as you were" Ayana said.

Bonnie was confused she didn't know what Ayana meant by Elena being different, she had yet to have a proper conversation with Elena but when she looked over to her best friend she saw her nodding back in agreement, although it was reluctantly.

"What do you mean she's different, she seems the same to me. Except for the clothes she came in, and the rings on her fingers..." Realisation hit her once she noticed the rings, she had a ring on her fourth finger. Her only response was to gasp at this sudden moment of clarity, she took notice of another ring on her hand, it was a simple ring with a Lapis-lazuli gemstone, this was when it all dawned on her, her best friend was now a vampire. She started to feel a little angry that this is what Ayana believed was supposed to happen, but when she looked Elena in the eyes she could see that she was still herself in some way and being a vampire hadn't stopped her from happy and in love.

"Elena went back to when the originals were human, she spent nearly 20 years with them. She is an original herself now, but from what I have observed she is still the same Elena you know." Ayana tried to explain to her distant relative that this was meant to happen.

"So she was meant to be an original?..how does that help us to get rid of Esther?" The information was slowly sinking in, she was trying to come to terms that her other best friend was now a vampire, and an original at that.

"This was how it was meant to be, the answers will come in due time, but know this. Only you will know of her true self, I shall place a spell so she appears human to others." Turning from Bonnie to Elena she spoke the next words carefully so she understood the reasoning.

"When the time is right people will know your true self along with the past. For now the knowledge of who you are now needs to be hidden. Esther mustn't find out, the memories will be returned to them when destiny allows. If you should force these memories Esther will also remember who you are. It must happen by their own realisation to prevent her from finding out. This will create an advantage, you may talk to Bonnie but until the time is right, for others you may not." Elena had tears in her eyes secretly knowing that her family won't remember her yet, they would eventually but it didn't mean it hurt any less, so she nodded in understanding.

"I have to act human around everyone except Bonnie, what about feeding I can't drink blood in front of people." Just before Ayana could answer, Bonnie spoke up and answered instead "I'll help you, I'll get you blood bags and everything you need, I noticed the rings straight away...here take this"

Bonnie had passed her a necklace which was around her own neck, Elena caught on to her thinking and gave her the rings and she slipped them on to the chain. She stood behind Elena and fastened the clasp on the back, the rings were now safely around her neck and hidden from sight. Even though they weren't in their rightful place, it still allowed her Daylight ring to be worn without being noticed and her wedding ring to be close by and not forgotten about.

"It is time for me to leave, I have done what I needed. Elena, they will remember when the time is right, it won't be forever. Once they remember, you won't appear human anymore. Bless you girls" And with those words Ayana disappeared into darkness, the two girls looked at each other and embraced in another hug. At first Elena was hesitant, she believed her best friend would now hate her for being the very thing she despised. When Bonnie offered to help she now knew that she was wrong and that things were still the same, she didn't care of her vampire side and was accepting her new fate. Suddenly she started to doubt that thought as she felt Bonnie tense and the next moment Bonnie had grabbed the necklace holding the wedding ring and said "What's this?! Explain!" Elena couldn't have felt more relieved that her best friend really was okay.

She hadn't sounded horrible or harsh more out of curiousity than anything really, Elena just had a small smirk on her face. Bonnie didn't expect what came out of her mouth next, the words just flew out of her mouth "Elijah is my beloved" Bonnie was left speechless, eyes wide and mouth inches from the floor. Elena did it this way so that she wouldn't stop herself, she dreaded the reaction that would come from Bonnie. Although what she didn't expect was a look of happiness grace her friends face.

"Elena I'm not mad, a little shocked but Ayana said you were there for 20 years! So you had to move on, and I'm happy for you! I'm here for you, okay I know it's going to be difficult but you have me" they again hugged and Elena mumbled a thank you, everything was out in the open now, to one person at least.

They sat in the old witches house for hours, catching up on everything, including the almost premature death of Henrik, the originals youngest had explained how she was getting help from a certain Original - Kol, he was helping her with spells. She was expecting Elena to be surprised about this but when she didn't receive such reaction she learned why.

"Kol was a witch before he was turned and from what was happening in the past, he seems to have a thing for witches" Elena wiggled her eyebrows at Bonnie and thought she caught her best friend blushing, she would keep an eye on these two clearly something was brewing. A little meddling might be needed for her two best friends.

"Bonnie, why aren't you mad?..When we did the spell to begin with you didn't even hesitate and I know how much you hate Vampires, especially the Originals" These questions plagued her mind from the moment she was sent to the past, her eagerness to help was unsettling considering how she has reacted in the past.

"Ayana warned me that if we kill the Originals then all vampires die...and seeing as your ancestor was part of the creation of Vampires you wouldn't exist either. She didn't mention anything about Dopplegangers but knowing how spells work I think my theory is right. I can't kill all those people, Caroline, Stefan Tyler and You! That's why I never hesitated because she was right, there is already balance and Esther would only be causing chaos" Bonnie knew why she had asked, it wasn't a secret that she hated Vampires but considering that her best friends were vampires her opinion had changed a little.

Elena relaxed after hearing Bonnie's thoughts, she continued to tell Bonnie about living with the Originals in the past and how they each were different to the people in this time. Time really has changed them, they each hold a little of their humanity and after being chased by your own father for a millenium who could really blame them.

It was starting to get late so they had decided that it was time to get Elena home, tomorrow would be a long day. She would have tonight to be alone and then tomorrow everyone would know of her return. Elena went home where she was greeted by Alaric and without even noticing he had invited her in. This made it easier, that way she didn't have to explain why she couldn't get in. Jeremy was still in Denver and as Alaric was now living in her house she was thankful that he had the authority to let her in. Alaric quickly promised not to tell anyone of her return until tomorrow, he was just happy that she was okay and that she seemed to be in one piece.

After talking with Ric she had hit the metaphorical wall, the word tired was an understatement for her current state. All she wanted was to finally have a shower and sleep on a soft bed within the comfort of her own home and even that seemed like the impossible to do right now. Having been away for almost 20 years in her time caused her to forget how to start the shower. It may have been 20 years to her but Bonnie had informed her that it had only been just over 3 weeks, which was a little surprising but she didn't care, all she knew is there was a little situation that needed to be fixed tomorrow. Before she could succumb to sleep she thought of Elijah and she had this nagging feeling that something was missing. Some of her memories with Elijah seemed different but she couldn't tell if this was because of how tired she was, her head was only on the pillow for a few minutes before darkness took over.

* * *

**_The Next Day..._**

As the bright sun rays made its way through her curtains, Elena was slowly waking from her well deserved sleep. She was finally home and wasn't required to get up at dawn to do her daily duties but a pang of sadness hit as she awoke without Elijah by her side, she couldn't be sad at the moment because she hadn't lost hit him he was still here even in this time. A small smile crept on her face again as she was back in the 21st century where washing machines, showers and coffee existed. She may have taken advantage of them before but after living a life without these luxuries made her appreciate them that much more as long as she hadn't forgotten to use them, hopefully it would all come back to her.

Her vampire senses picked up on the scent of black coffee, even while human she may have noticed this smell anyway, though right now she had missed the hot bitter coffee taste, it was her morning ritual and she intended to continue it now that she had returned. She changed out of her pajamas and looked in her long-lost closet, finding a pair of dark skinny jeans and a navy tank top. She dressed quickly thinking to herself that '_anything beats the dresses she had to endure in the past'_. She grabbed her phone which lay on her nightstand and gave Bonnie a quick text, being a vampire she still had cravings and bloodlust and although being an Original made it easier, it still didn't mean that Alaric wasn't at risk from being eaten.

Elena: Hey Bon, Can I come round for 'breakfast' Later? - E x

Bonnie: Sure Lena, see you soon. - B

Now that her breakfast had been sorted, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She found Alaric holding out a cup of black coffee for her while some pancakes were on the kitchen table. 20 years may seem like a long time to be away but Elena was settling in fine. It may have been a completely different style of living but at least she had lived this life before also, so everything was coming back to her like she was never away, even the way she spoke, I guess speaking with Bonnie most of yesterday gave her the opportunity to settle in.

"Morning Elena, How did you sleep?" grabbing her coffee Elena answered Alaric "Thank you, it's the best sleep I've had in years". They had yet to talk about what happened to Elena in the weeks she had been away, so this comment went over his head. Alaric was just thrilled that she was safe and appeared to be no different to when she had left, or so he thought. With her time travel being just over three weeks, not much had happened in her absence. According to the school her reason for being off was because she had a family matter to deal with in Denver, she was grateful that they had covered for her but it would be a pain trying to graduate from there with all these absences that had appeared on her school records. Although she could successfully say that she would probably be a little better in History.

Knowing that everyone needed answers she had decided that she would have a meeting at the boarding house later in the day. At least everyone will be there together so she won't have to repeat herself and she gets to catch up with everyone. With that in mind she told Alaric that she was going to pop out for a little while, get back to the 21st century again living in poverty almost for 20 years, she had forgotten a few things. He had agreed to meet her later at the Salvatore's Boarding House, he didn't have to know that she was really heading to Bonnie's so that she could finally have some '_real'_ food, she was reaching her peak in the house. Living with a human was not easy for her bloodlust, she kept it under control as best she could, being only seconds away from 'vamping out' she needed the fresh air, air that did not smell of her guardians blood.

Elena decided to take her car to go see Bonnie, that way she could go straight to the boarding house later, it felt unfamiliar to her sitting behind the wheel. Driving was completely different this time with her vampire senses, her reactions were quicker and she could see and hear anything that was coming towards her long before they got close. She was outside Bonnie's house within a few minutes, clearly she had put her foot down without realising and broke a few laws along the way. At first she had thought that she was a learner driver by the cautious approach she took but recognition took over and her nerves soon settled. She was an original anyway and unless she was impaled by some stroke of luck by white oak, she would be okay.

After knocking on the door, she heard footsteps getting closer and then there was Bonnie stood in the door way without thinking she had said 'Hi' and walked away from the door again. Elena forgetting about the invitation herself tried to walk in only to be stopped by the invisible barrier.

"Err...Bonnie.." Elena called from outside and that halted her friends movements, when Bonnie turned around and looked at her friend she slapped herself on the forehead, letting out a slight giggle.

"Sorry Lena, I forgot...you may come in" Looking at her best friend with a cheeky grin, she led Elena into the kitchen and passed her the blood bag that was sitting on the counter. Her dad was always away so there was no need to worry about him seeing her secret blood stash, for now anyway. As Elena took the cap off the blood bag, she greedily took in her first take of blood, it had been a while since she had fed, she had surprised herself that she managed to last as long as she did without any blood and continue not to kill anyone. Finishing her blood bag she gave Bonnie a smile and went over for a hug, it was nice to be back, she had missed her friend so much. She did feel bad though Caroline was also her friend but at the moment she had to keep secrets from her, but it wouldn't be forever though and that is what she had to keep in mind while having these thoughts.

Drinking from a blood bag was different, she remembered how Caroline drank from them but in the past they didn't have these at hand. She had learnt first hand to feed from the vein, she managed to get pretty good at it and found herself releasing her victims without even killing them. It seemed to come easy for her, the urges never overpowered her that she would kill a human being. She had used this example to help the others, she cared for human life and didn't want to see them lose their humanity, not if she could help them.

* * *

**Elijahs POV**

After reading in my office Elena's face appeared in my mind, I had tried so hard to not think of her. Distract myself, she wasn't even here and yet she still plagued my thoughts but this time was different. I could see her in my mind but I felt like she was calling me, it was as if I was been pulled by an unknown force. I continued to have this feeling throughout the day and the only thing that distracted me enough was trying to settle a dispute between my siblings. Not wanting to think anything of it I decided to take a walk, I couldn't explain where this feeling was coming from but it was easing a little as I approached some trees, but when I looked up I was suprised at where I had found myself.

I had unknowingly walked straight to Elena house, we hadn't even received word that she was back yet but I some how felt like her presence was close by. I didn't go close to the house but settled for listening to see if anyone was home. I could here Alaric talking to someone but was unsure of who, and then I heard it. I heard her angelic voice, the voice that was also carried by her predecessors but this was definitely her. I didn't know what brought me here but I was amazed to see that my feeling was right, Elena was close by.

Now that I knew she was safe I decided to perch myself on a tree to see if I could see her, I had missed her and once news of her return was announced he probably wouldn't have this opportunity to just sit and watch her. Once she has made her arrival known, I promised myself that I would go see her and thank her for saving me and my family.

I could only hope that what she had said before she left was still the same, she cared for me and I returned those feelings, feelings that could be portrayed as love but with the Salvatore's around made it difficult. She already had feelings for both brothers and adding my own feelings into the mix would only cause her further turmoil.

I watched as she came in the room and disappeared into the shower, she seemed to look pale and tired but that could be down to the time travel. No one really knows what happens. she changed into some pajamas and got in bed. She looked as though she was deep in thought but after a few minutes she had turned her lamp off and I could hear breathing even out. I only stayed for a little while longer before returning to the mansion, She had returned and I was happy and only hoped that I could talk to her soon, I slept that night with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6 - Same Old Brand New Me

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, hopefully I will be able to post more regularly.**

**Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites :) **

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 6 - Same Old Brand New Me**_

* * *

Elena POV

Today was a new day and it was also the day that she would see everyone again, from their point of view it had been only a month but for Elena it had been two decades. Even though she has returned and she remembers being in the past while the Originals do not, she has this nagging feeling that she is forgetting something. It could be instinct or that her family doesn't know who she is yet but somewhere deep inside she feels a little lost; parts of her past don't add up and seem to have pieces missing. She only hopes that she will remember in time, perhaps this is another consequence of the other side protecting her and her family.

_Flashback_

_Walking through the village not long after arriving she saw Rebekah for the first time. She was holding a basket of clothes and as she walked past me, she gets knocked out of the way by Klaus as he storms out of their family home. Being the compassionate person she is, Elena quickly rushes over to help her pick up the fallen clothes. She seems surprised that anyone had helped her and this didn't go unnoticed by Elena, watching the young blonde shake her head like she was having an argument with herself._

_"I'm Rebekah, I haven't seen you around the village before" She gives a small smile, this Rebekah is clearly more reserved than the 1000 year old Original in the future, apparently being alive for over a millennia can cause one to be bitter._

_With Elena being in the past and noticing the difference in behavior she decides that she will give the Originals the benefit of the doubt, meaning a clean slate. If she was being honest with herself before the dagger situation she did actually like being her friend, the only reason she daggered Rebekah was to protect her family._

_"I have just arrived here from another town; I have no family so Ayana has kindly taken me in." _

_They continue walking towards the Mikaelson's house where I almost get knocked over when someone collides into me, it was Kol. Clearly he didn't expect someone to be there, I can only assume he was in a rush to go after Klaus or someone had driven him out of the house._

_"Kol! Watch where you're going" Rebekah shouted, he only looked up briefly and mumbled a quiet apology, Elena nodded back giving a small smile knowing that it was better than to let it go than to get involved. Rebekah looked flushed with embarrassment, having just befriended the young brunette and within minutes she had almost been flattened by her older brother. _

_Elena was standing a little outside the house as Rebekah was still apologizing profusely for how her brother had acted. Elijah had been close by and watched the situation play out, it's how he 'stumbled upon them'. His presence didn't go unnoticed by both girls although Rebekah was the first acknowledge him walking closer to them, his sight was fixed on Elena and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. _

_After a few minutes Rebekah called out to him and managed to gain his attention, he immediately looked up to his baby sister giving her a warm smile, and finally speaking "Sister" he gave a small nod and then turned to look at Elena, she still resembled Tatia but had subtle differences so that she could be found as a distant relative of hers. She still had brown hair but a lighter shade, it was long with light waves, her eyes were no longer the chocolate brown but a mixture of green and brown, you could clearly distinct the two girls while also noticing the similarities._

_Elijah looked at Elena intensely probably trying figure out how Tatia and her could look very similar yet never been spoken of. Elena began to grow nervous which was quite humorous considering she had already met him, she knew him in the future, you could call it a friendship a complicated one at least. Though pushing that feeling aside she was also excited to meet human Elijah, this caused her to blush but like a gentlemen, he never made it known whether he saw._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when he introduce himself, "I'm Elijah, the oldest son of Mikael and Esther" _

_"Elena Gilbert, daughter of Grayson and Miranda" he had reached out for her hand and kissed the back of her hand "It's nice to meet you, lovely Elena". Those words 'lovely Elena' already in this time he still saw her as lovely. Charming as ever, those two words left her breathless and after he let go her hand she still felt the tingling feeling where he had just placed his lips._

_Rebekah had bought me out of my wondering mind "Elena, this is my oldest brother, he isn't as rude as my other two" she let out a little laugh trying to reassure Rebekah that she had forgotten what happened and then turned to Elijah and gave him a brief nod and said "it's nice to meet you Elijah"._

Adjusting back to this century hasn't taken much getting used to; it must be because she had grown up around everything already. Definitely not as bad as Kol waking up a whole century later, everything he once knew was gone. After reminiscing about her first meeting with most of the Originals, she thought it was time to finally go and meet Bonnie and have a little reunion at the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked Elena as they were nearing the boarding house, Elena's life had changed dramatically and she had yet to deal with the Salvatore's, while in the past they didn't exist meaning she never had to worry, now that she had returned it was unfair of her to keep stringing them along, she needed to tell them how she felt now. She still loved them but as time passed without them it became more brotherly love, she just hoped that they would understand.

"Let's just get it over with" Elena took a deep breath and walked with her arms linked to Bonnie's. Elena could hear voices in the boarding house with her vampire hearing, seemed like it was more of a party than a meeting. She could hear the obvious voices such as Caroline and the Salvatore's but what she didn't expect was Klaus and Rebekah. They didn't know of her new relationship with them yet so why would they be at this 'reunion'.

They entered the house quietly but apparently it didn't go unnoticed as Elena and Bonnie were knocked off their feet. They were attacked by a squealing baby blonde vampire, known as best friend Caroline. "Ahhhhhhhh! You're back!"

She couldn't help but wince at the pitch Caroline had used and the strength at which she knocked them down didn't go amiss, if she was still human she was sure that she would have had a few bruises, putting those thoughts aside she said "I missed you too Care"

Caroline quickly stood up and then held out a hand for Elena and Bonnie to take, once they were all standing Caroline took Elena in long tight hug "Elena, I love you but don't you ever do that again, you just disappeared for a month. We thought you had been kidnapped until Bonnie told us what happened"

"I know Care, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I had to. Anyway let's go see everyone so I don't have to repeat myself when I explain everything." She followed Caroline and Bonnie into the sitting room and she was surprised by all the faces in front of her.

She didn't expect all the Originals except Finn to be standing there waiting, especially not in a friendly way. They weren't even arguing about anything, she could only think that they had come to some sort of truce for the time being.

The next person to appear in front of her was Damon, his face showing all sorts of emotions, confusion, love, hate. He seemed like he was fighting a battle inside himself, then he finally came and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy your back, but WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" His voice raising so much that everyone winced at the sound.

"Well hello to you too Damon" They had separated and she crossed her arms in defiance, she wasn't going to back down now. She had lived in the past with no one making choices for her and it wasn't going to stop now that she's back.

"No Elena! What were you thinking?" Before he could say anything else he was holding his head between his hands and struggling against the aneurysm Bonnie was now doing.

"I was thinking of saving your ass! I stopped Elijah from drinking the champagne to save you, all of you. If one of them died through the linking spell they all died." She couldn't continue because she got interrupted again but this time it was by Stefan.

"That's what we wanted! Elena do you realize that was our last chance" Elena looked around and could see the Originals scowling at the Salvatore brothers, she carefully walked closer to them still glaring at Stefan and Damon, she tried to calm herself down otherwise she would show her true face and no one was ready yet.

"And you do realize they are right next to you. But yeah you're right how stupid of me to stop every vampire from dropping dead!" At her last statement everyone except for Bonnie seemed to be shocked, she heard a few gasps but overall everyone was speechless. Not giving anyone a chance to interrupt her she continued

"If Esther succeeded that night, they would be dead and their entire bloodline would die with them. I'm sorry that I went behind your back but I won't apologize for saving you. So can we now stop with the 'kill the Originals plan' because in order for you to still be 'living' they can't be killed" she was hoping that she had got through to them now. No one except Bonnie knew that Elena wouldn't kill them anyway, she was a Mikaelson now and they were her family, she would die before she would let any of them get hurt.

Elena couldn't stand the silence anymore and decide to go for a more cheery attitude "So what did I miss?" That brought a few chuckles from people. Kol was the first to speak up, he was different in this time a little serious but a thousand years would change a person.

"Where in the past did you go? And for how long?" Everyone turned to look towards the time traveler waiting for her answer. Looking directly at the Originals she said "I was with you when you were all still human and I was there for around 20 years. Though I'm still not sure because I feel there is something missing like I have blank spots"

Rebekah's voice was the next to be heard, even though she still looked like she was absorbing the information. "You were there when we were turned."

Elena knew that she had to lie a little now, she couldn't tell the truth but she had to explain how she could stay alive as a human, they would have bled her dry "I was there, I was staying with Ayana. I knew you all when you were human and after you were turned she put a spell on me. It was a spell to hide the scent of my blood, if you couldn't smell the blood you wouldn't lose control around me" well that lie came out easier than she though it would, hopefully they would believe it.

"Unbelievable! So you went back to play happy families with the Originals" Damon was almost growling while saying this. "Damon!" Elena called after him but it was too late he had already used his vampire speed to go to his room and slam the door shut. She sighed and looked at the ground to calm herself down, she would have to speak to him later once everyone knew the details of her trip.

"How come we can't remember you?" Finally she heard his wonderful voice, she had missed it. She smiled back at him and tried to explain the best she could. "The memories are being blocked by magic but they will be returned once the time is right. It's to make sure that Esther and Finn don't know that I went to the past, I can't tell you what I did there but you will remember when you are ready" she couldn't tell them anything really she only hoped that Ayana wouldn't complain about revealing the memory block.

While everyone was sitting around and having quiet discussions with each other we slowly started to hear loud crashes from above us, it was then that Elena decided that she had to go and speak to Damon, she wasn't alone though as Stefan appeared at her side, she turned her head slightly and gave him a small nod in thanks. As she was walking towards the stairs, she suddenly stopped and turned to Alaric "Hey Ric, Can you call Jeremy? With Esther around I need to make sure he is safe". Esther hadn't made a move yet and it was starting to worry everyone and with Jeremy still in Denver there was no telling what she might do. Alaric gave her a reassuring smile "sure 'Lena"

* * *

"Damon" Elena called from behind the closed door, she could hear him grumbling and gulping down another drink, after a few minutes of waiting and not getting a response she looked at Stefan who gave a nod back, confirmation to just open the door. They were shocked by the scene before them, the desk that sat in the corner of the room was split in two, the closet door hanging at an old angle, numerous amounts of wood scattered across the floor. Finally her sight settled on the person looking out the window with a tumbler in his hand, it seemed he had calmed down for now. The reaction wasn't expected she hadn't even told him that she was with someone else or the fact that she was a vampire, an original at that. She could only hope that he would slowly come to terms with it, he hadn't lost her as a friend and he still had his baby brother by his side.

She took the opportunity to speak first "Damon" but she was immediately cut off by him "I can't believe your trusting them haven't you forgotten every they have done? Just because they were different in the past doesn't change what they have done now". She was shocked by his words, they may be cold and hateful now but they weren't always like that and they didn't choose the life they had, it was forced upon them. They were like any other family, she is part of that family, something inside her made her be spiteful back.

"I know what they've done Damon, but you're forgetting that they aren't the only ones that have killed, have you forgotten about Vicky? Or even Jeremy! I know what they have done but it's hypocritical of us to believe them as worse, when we are willing to kill them all so quickly." Elena was practically shouting she needed to keep her emotions in check before her secret was exposed to soon, she took a deep breath and all she heard from Damon was a scoff "I don't believe this! Klaus killed Jenna or did you forget that!.

Elena was getting even more angry at Damon, how could he think that she had forgotten her aunt. She was a connection to her mother when her parents died, even though she wasn't ready to look after two young adults that could initially take care of themselves she still did. "You think I don't know that?! I'm reminded everyday that she isn't here but I can't bring her back and I can't keep mourning her death either. What makes us so much better than them Damon, not long ago you killed Jeremy with no knowledge of him wearing his ring, if he hadn't been wearing it I would have lost a brother along with Jenna!

Damon didn't hesitate to respond but at this point she was furious, they have lost enough people and working with the Originals (her family) could only help them at this point "I apologized for that, so what you're all buddies with the originals now. Elijah betrayed us, Klaus killed you and Rebekah almost did too"

"Damon I spent 20 years with them, they are not the same people you know now, and they all care about family same as I do, I know why Elijah didn't kill Klaus and I understand his reasons, if it was Stefan laying their would you have been able to rip his heart out because I know that if it was Jeremy I would have done the same thing as Elijah. No matter how many things he's done he is still my brother and I wouldn't be able to take his life using my bare hands would you?"

Damon didn't respond because in that last argument he knew he wouldn't have been able to kill his own brother, so instead he stormed out the room and headed outside. She was left standing next to Stefan and she heard him ask "How can you trust them Elena? They don't remember you yet and the people who you knew in the past aren't there yet" she looked at him not with anger but tired "They want Esther gone like we do, we can trust them and even if they don't have those memories yet doesn't mean that the people I met aren't there, thousand years of running and never living can do that to you"

"I don't trust them Elena, Klaus has destroyed everything" she put her hand up to cut him off "Then why do I trust you, you shouldn't be trusted either but here I am, even when you have given me reasons not too" her voice broke on the last few words though she still didn't let him continue "I trust you even after you forced blood down my throat and almost drove off Wickery Bridge to get revenge on Klaus. My parents died the same way and you used my fear against me for your own gain. Don't forget the ripping people apart aswell, I know you had your humanity off but it should still scare me but here I stand still putting my trust in you"

Stefan huffed trying to take in her words "Stefan, I care about both of you but you're going to have to trust me on this. We've lost enough people already I don't want to lose you two either" With those last words she walked out the room, she slowly walked to the sitting room where she knew everyone still stood. She didn't care if everyone heard, she got her point across. She gave a quick glance to several faces and then headed to the bar to down a large drink.

Caroline was the first to approach Elena, she knew that having an argument with Damon was stressing her out, she didn't say anything she just stood their as a supportive friend. While thinking to herself that Elena had been right, no one is innocent not when dealing with the supernatural she had killed a man due to her bloodlust it may have been by accident but nonetheless it was a kill by her hands.

Elena finally spoke up again after 10 minutes of silence "I know you all heard so I won't repeat it and I won't change my mind so I hope you respect it" this was more for her friends and family than the Originals, she was defending them so they couldn't really argue.

* * *

Elena was at home with Alaric, he had managed to contact Jeremy and found out that he was doing fine. She was happy to know that he was ok but still worried for his safety. She kept thinking back to the argument back at the boarding house, she hadn't seen Damon since he stormed out the house and Stefan was still quiet. She found an opportunity later on that evening to tell him of her feelings, she didn't want to hurt him but she belonged to someone else now.

_Flashback_

_"Stefan, we need to talk" She had to bite the bullet and get it out the way, she wasn't going to draw it out any longer, she was with Elijah now. "What's up Elena?" he sounded surprisingly caring even after their last conversation "I...I can't do this anymore, I love you but nothing more than friends. I have a lot of time to think and when I got sent back to the past it all became so clear" She looked up to Stefan who looked as though he was having a battle with himself so she continue speaking "I love both you and Damon but I can't choose between you, I made my decision in the past and I'm finally making it now as well, you both deserve to be happy, it just isn't with me. I don't want to be the reason you and Damon fight you are stronger together, I refuse to be like Katherine and Tatia. I know you don't understand now but hopefully you will in time" he was still quiet so she just took his hand in hers and squeezed it gentle, she gave him a small smile and walked out the room.  
_

_She couldn't tell him about Elijah because even Elijah didn't know they had a relationship yet, she finally felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest, now all she had to do was find Damon and hope that he takes the news just as well.  
_

Alaric had gone up to bed, he had started sleeping in Jeremy's room as he was now residing in Denver, he still couldn't bear to sleep in Jenna's room. Elena was putting the dishes away when there was a knock at the door, she wasn't expecting anyone to be at her door this late. She put the remaining dishes away and headed towards the door.

She was surprised by the face that greeted her at the door, she gave a small smile "Come in"


	7. Chapter 7 - Remember Me

**A/N: Here it is, I hope you like it. Apologies for any mistakes and grammatical errors. Thank you for reviewing and following this story. There is still a lot more to come and something's may seem a little cryptic but all will be revealed soon enough.  
**

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 7 - Remember Me Kol**_

* * *

"Come in"

She couldn't contain the happiness she felt when she saw him, everything had happened so quickly that she never really had a chance to talk to him. She had managed to explain the binding spell but they hadn't spoken after that due to being sent to the past.

He walked through the threshold graciously, she had spent enough time with him to know he was trying to cover up his nervousness, he would flick his finger and she could tell he was doing it even though his hand was in his pocket.

"Elena" the way he said her name just made her melt, he continued to have this effect on her, even though in this time they were not intimate.

"Elijah" she gave him a small smile, she tried to hide the look of longing she felt for him.

"I apologize for stopping by so late, I came to let you know on behalf of my siblings that we are grateful for everything you have done for us, even after all that has happened" while looking in his eyes she knew that he was being honest, surprised by her compassion and to give forgiveness where he felt it was not deserved.

"Elijah I can't tell you much about the past, but I can tell you this. The people who I met in the past they were just a normal family, a family that also suffered through tragedy and abuse. Even after you and your family were turned, you all tried to keep what humanity you had left. You were still a family when I left, even if Mikael was trying to hunt you down. You all have some remnants of humanity even Ni...Klaus, you just have to find it again. That's why I saved you and why I've forgiven all of you, you didn't choose this life Elijah. But you have an eternity to make your own choices and I choose to believe that you, Rebekah, Kol and Klaus can change."

"We are monsters Elena, we have spent a thousand years killing, torturing people for our own selfish reasons" he wanted to believe Elena but how could he. His family was far from innocent they have done terrible things, some to the woman who stands before him. He turns away from her with a look of disgust that he fails at hiding.

"Elijah Mikaelson! You are not a monster none of you are, you may be a vampire but we have all done things we aren't proud of, why do you feel that forgiveness and change is not deserved for you. Caroline is my best friend she was turned into a vampire and she killed someone, but just because she did something bad doesn't make her a monster."

"And let's not forget Stefan, who can't even handle human blood because he kills people without a second thought and rips them apart. Even he has chosen to change; he doesn't want to hurt people anymore. The same goes for you Elijah, at the sacrifice you could have let me and my friends die, you could have taken me to lure Klaus out, but you stayed and protected my friends and even offered to save my life with an elixir, you chose to save me even after I betrayed you. Those actions prove you aren't a monster and no matter how much you tell yourself that, I will never believe it"

Elena had made her point, she spoke with so much passion and confidence that anyone who heard her speak would want the words to be true. A small smirk came upon his face thinking just how stubborn she was. He admired her for seeing the good in him and his siblings; he just hoped that she was right.

She watched his face careful seeing if she needed to continue her speech, but once she saw the smirk she came to conclusion that her words had gotten through.

"Thank you Elena, my family is truly in your debt" A smile had finally graced his face and he couldn't ignore the feeling that crept up from his stomach. Within seconds he was standing before her crashing his lips on to hers, he thought she would pull away but felt her do the opposite, her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

She had missed kissing him, they fit together so perfectly. It was like they were in sync, over a thousand years and nothing had changed. She relished in the moment but as she did she saw an image flash in her mind, she tried not to get distracted and push it to the back of her mind. Elijah seem to have the same thing happen to him as he separated from her almost seconds later.

They were both taking deep breaths, getting caught up in the moment. Elijah seemed lost in his thoughts, she hadn't expected the kiss and she only hoped she would be able to get her Elijah back soon because acting like the old Elena was getting hard. His face was filled with confusion but he didn't look like it had anything to do with the kiss, her attention shifted back to him as he placed a hand on her cheek "I shall bid you goodnight lovely Elena, I hope to see you soon" he had a small smile on his face and nodded at her as she whispered "Goodnight Elijah" knowing he could hear her before walking out the front door.

Elena stood there smiling and turned around switching off the lights and heading to her bedroom, once on her bed she thought back to the moment before the kiss ended. It seemed to be a memory one that she didn't seem to remember, could this be one of the memories removed by the other side. She tried to focus more on that particular moment seeing if the image would come back to her.

_Flashback_

_"Elijah you must come quickly, there's no time__"__ She could hear Kol's voice fill the forest and within moments Elijah's footsteps were heard outside their current home._

_"Is she ok?" He quickly voiced his worries to his younger brother; his wife was in pain so he would always feel her pain as if he could take her place._

_End of Flashback_

It was only a small snippet but why the sudden appearance, maybe the connection between her and Elijah opened up the memory in question. She could only hope that they would be deciphered soon enough. She had enough to deal with she didn't want to have to try to sort out some fuzzy snippets of her life.

* * *

**Somewhere outside of Mystic Falls...**

Esther was sitting in her study along with Finn; she had waited patiently because everything she was going to do needed to be precise. She couldn't rush it, the timing was essential and she needed the power from the elements to complete her job. Her children she had once loved had disgraced her, her actions caused so much pain and terror that it had to correct her mistake..

"Mother, are you sure the witches can do this? They will be going against nature" Finn voiced his concern, he wanted to help his mother as he was disgusted to be this monster, it was his body yes but he felt he had been condemned by continuing to live in it.

"The witches want the same as us, to be rid of vampires. They have pledged their loyalty to me" This spell was no easy task and she had managed to find a coven of witches who would happily help her.

"Do not worry my son; we will be fixing the mistake I made a thousand years ago. The next full moon will provide the extra power needed for the first step in my plan. Find someone to keep an eye on your siblings, my plan must not be interrupted" if Esther knew where her children were she could use this information to her advantage.

Finn nodded with a simple yes mother as he left the room, they had left Mystic Falls after the binding spell failed. Now that her intentions were revealed she was no longer safe. She was a couple of hours outside the small town; she had spelled herself and Finn from being located.

* * *

After Elijah left the Gilbert household he was on his way home, his fingers still touched his lips remembering the feeling of his lips being joined with Elena's. He didn't want it to end, but it did because he saw and felt something he had never felt before. He couldn't place it but he believed it wa a locked memory.

Elena had told him he would remember at the right time, it wasn't such a jump to think that being close to her would reveal some of them. The image was vague and blurry, he could hear laughter and the voices of his siblings, he could easily distinguish a giggle coming from Elena. From what he could tell they were happy and close to Elena which only intrigued him more, he heard her voice again calling his brother 'Nik' no one but his family called him that. At that second he remembered Elena correct her mistake earlier, clearly she meant a lot to them, if only he could remember it.

All he knew now was he wanted to see Elena again, he wanted to regain his memory of her. Everything about her just seemed right and he hadn't felt that in his life, not once in his thousand-year life. He had a taste of it and he didn't want to let it go. He approached the mansion and could hear his siblings inside, they seemed to be all in the sitting room, when he entered the room they all turned towards him.

"Enjoy your walk brother...you were gone a long time" Klaus said with a smirk on his face, he had a feeling that told him his brother didn't just go for a walk but perhaps a visit the doppelgänger. Kol had gone to the bar and poured his big brother a drink, he passed the tumbler to Elijah and then settled back down in his chair. He never saw the fascination with the people in this town but it was growing on him especially the Bennett witch.

"I did, I actually went to see Elena. I have assured her that we want nothing more than to aid her against Esther, no harm shall come to her of her friends." Elijah had previously discussed this with his siblings but he knew them well and they didn't always stay true to their words.

"Yes brother we understand, we want Esther dealt with and after Elena essentially saved our lives I think I can live with not harming her or anyone she knows" Kol looked to his brother keeping his gaze to let him know that he was being truthful. Elijah nodded while saying "Thank you brother" his brother could be vicious when he wanted to be but looking at his and the way we expressed gratitude towards Elena he knew he was being honest.

Klaus looked at Rebekah and they both nodded at him, he finally spoke "You have our word brother, no harm shall come to her by our hands. We are in her debt and she has even defended us. Her and the rest will come helpful in defeating Esther, we haven't heard or seen anything and I'm starting to think she has something big planned. We will need everyone we can get." His gut instinct was telling him to be prepared, no one disappears for a length of time with no plan, Esther obviously has been busy working on something and with no details on where she is or what she is doing, they could only guess. Putting those thoughts aside he thought that if he was nicer to the doppelgänger maybe Caroline would give him a chance, he needed an opening and befriending Elena may just be the way to get it.

"I agree brother, I do not like the silence. We need to be alert" Elijah only received nods from his siblings, he was happy that they agreed on something. For once they all looked like a family he could only hope that it stayed that way.

After talking with his siblings he had retired to his bedroom, he quickly removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Using vampire speed he had changed and was now laying in bed with his hands behind his head, he kept replaying the little image in his head, although at first it was blurry the picture started to become clearer. He still wasn't sure what it meant but it felt like home, it was a memory of him and his family. It was only a short memory and even though it made him smile he grew frustrated that it was all he remembered.

He would have to ask his siblings if they remembered anything, surely he wasn't the only one to be frustrated about having a past with a woman but knowing nothing about what had taken place. All he could do is replay what little new memory he had and wait. He laid there in the darkness and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Miss Bennett" Kol was trying his best to be polite, he was always fascinated with witches, after all he was one himself. He wondered if that was the reason he felt compelled to help her, unable to use powers himself he would aid someone who could.

"Kol, call me Bonnie. Miss Bennett makes me feel old" She had gotten used to Kol appearing at her door, she now had what looked like a library in her living room. There were so many books and grimoire's that you could no longer see furniture. Kol kept appearing with a few books hoping they could help find his mother, but they never worked. He'd leave and come back with more books, he seemed to have an interest on what she was doing when preparing spells and Bonnie took this as him missing being a witch.

The day Elena returned, she had mentioned the rings were used with magic revealing that it was the young originals gift to the happy couple. She couldn't imagine being without magic so she helped Kol.

"My mother seems to have used a spell to block magic." Kol was getting frustrated and after the talk with his siblings he too felt that something big was coming, he really needed to find her but even all the books that they currently possessed nothing worked. The only good thing about this was that he was getting to know the Bennett witch, he offered to help because it was handy having a witch from a powerful line. He knew Ayana and how much power she held and with Bonnie being a descendant he thought she would be a strong witch.

She had at first kept him at arm's length but after a while she seemed to lower her barriers towards him, must be the doppelgänger's influence he thought. He had agreed not to harm anyone that the doppelgänger calls a friend and he wouldn't hurt Bonnie. The biggest priority was to deal with Esther and that meant befriending the Mystic Falls gang. Although he didn't fancy getting to know the others he wanted to know Bonnie and that why he kept putting so much effort into helping her and talking to her, she intrigued him and she wasn't afraid to put him in his placed. He found her a challenge and he was definitely up to accepting it.

* * *

Since returning from the past Elena had been stuck in a mundane routine, she would wake up and eat breakfast with Alaric, then make the excuse that she was getting a lift with Bonnie. Once leaving the house she was actually seeing Bonnie but she was also getting her blood. She was now an Original so luckily the bloodlust wasn't so bad and she didn't need to feed as often as younger vampires did.

She had even convinced herself to rejoin the cheerleading team, Caroline was still on the team so it wasn't that hard to gain a spot on the team again. The exercise helped keep her mind off things, she only thought of one person, Elijah. She had missed him so much, his tender touch and kisses, his soft voice. She hated waking up alone, she had gotten used to his presence being next to her and then suddenly it was gone. Elijah's late night appearance put a smile on her face and the kiss just made it even bigger. She missed him but if it meant that it would save him and his/her family then she would put up with it.

She had her breakfast and her morning coffee, and like any other day she was on her way to go to Bonnie's house. She noticed a car outside her house, curiosity getting the best of her she decided to use her vampire hearing and listen. She could hear two voices inside the house, Bonnie's and a male voice. '_Wait I know that voice, arrogant, cocky and quite young. Kol?!, but what is he doing at Bonnie's house this early?'_ she had decided she would find out. She walked at human speed to the door and knocked gently. Only moments later Bonnie opened the door and greeted her with a brief hug. As they both walked into the kitchen she noticed Kol sitting at the table with coffee in his hands and old books sprawled all over the table. They had clearly been discussing magic and it didn't seem to be about Esther either, just magic in general.

"Morning Kol" Elena had to hide the smile that came to her face when looking at the two trying to avoid each other.

"Good morning Elena" he quickly said suddenly finding the books more interesting, although he wasn't looking at her he could still feel Elena's eyes on him.

As Elena put her school bag down she knocked a few books off the table, she quickly went to pick them up and saw another pair of hands helping her. Kol had got out of his seated position and went to help, in doing so he noticed something dangling around her neck. Kol made a gasp and dropped the books he was holding and started clenching his head in pain. Still crouched down he said "Bonnie stop!" Bonnie responded "It's not me" and then she shared a worried look with Elena. If it wasn't Bonnie why was he in so much pain?

As his groaning started to stop he slowly looked up with tears in his eyes; he regained his balance and focused his eyes on Elena. He spoke almost in a whisper saying "Ellie" realization dawned on Elena's face, he remembered. Eyes filling up with tears, she was relieved that someone finally knew who she was now; she walked closer to him and put her arms around Kol mumbling "you remember".

Bonnie could only watch the embrace between the two, a tad jealous of her best friend. She had his strong muscular arms around her. _Oh he looks so hot! Stop thinking Kol is hot! _She mentally scolded herself for having these thoughts. She cleared her throat and the two in front of her slowly separated and turned to her direction.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked to Kol in particular but obviously knew it was something about his past with Elena.

"I don't know, one minute I was helping Ellie pick up the books and then all I felt was pain, like one of those aneurysm you do" looking briefly between the two women standing in front of him, before they could say anything he quickly continued.

"Then all these memories came into my mind, it was like I was reliving them but it happened all at once, I remember you sis, I've missed you" Kol smiled and looked to Elena, she had place a hand over her mouth to cover her shock, she had her side kick back.

"I missed you too Kol, you don't understand how lonely I've been. No one knows about me only Bonnie, and...you now. Everyone has to find out in their own time, so keep it to yourself okay, but we can still talk like we used to" Elena expressed with hope in her eyes, Kol couldn't say no and nodded at her. It was unbelievable that he had not remembered her; she had made such a difference in all their lives.

Now her secret was out Elena happily grabbed a blood bag, she downed the blood in no time at all. The sweet crimson liquid slid down her throat and settled the burning, for now at least. It was only when she looked up at the clock that she noticed the time "Bonnie we gotta leave, otherwise we'll be late". Bonnie quickly rushed off to get her things and in a few minutes she was ready.

In the time that Bonnie was getting ready, Kol had noticed something different, it wasn't her vampire side although how that suddenly appeared he didn't know so he had to ask. "Ellie, how did you have a heartbeat and smell human but now all of a sudden you're a vampire again?" She had to laugh at his question, obviously forgetting that it didn't make sense to him. Once revealing who she was the humanity spell had obviously been lifted from him. Bonnie had returned just when Elena explained the spell to Kol, she gestured for them to start walking and guided them to the door.

"Ayana put a spell on me, you could only remember when the time was right and because of that no one knew I was turned when you were, so she had to hide my vampire state with a humanity spell, must have got lifted once you got your memory back" she smiled at im happy that she no longer had to hide. It gave her hope that it wouldn't be long before the rest of them would remember.

"It's good to have you back Kol, Oh and Elijah kissed me yesterday" The last bit of information was more for Bonnie's ears but it didn't stop Kol from expressing his dislike on the current topic "Ellliieeee" he whined "I don't want to hear this". The girls just laughed at his childish behaviour, nope he hadn't changed Kol was still Kol. Arrogant, cocky, funny and childish.

They walked to the car where the girls were going to head to school, he was sad that he had to leave his newly established sister. He just got his memories back and he wanted to talk to her, she was a sounding board for him especially after he lost his magic but they had plenty of time. He turned to the girls and said goodbye "I'll catch up with you later Ellie and Bonnie I shall see you soon" he turned away from them and walked at human pace to a forest opening and then in the next second he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 - Let Me Go

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows, it really is appreciated. **

**I'd also like to thank Sylviecake321 for being my beta-reader :)  
**

**Happy Reading**

**The Original Wife**

_**Chapter 8 - Let Me Go**_

* * *

Elena had returned just after the last full moon, and now 2 weeks had passed. She was a lot happier having someone to talk to. Bonnie was great to confide in but Kol was actually there, he had witnessed Elijah and her form a relationship that later turned to marriage. He was there when she was helping Nik with his problems. Just having that one person to talk about everything to allowed her to breathe again.

The amount of time they spent together didn't go unnoticed by the others, Alaric had already warned her to be careful, Stefan wasn't happy about their closeness and Damon well she could only assume that he was still on a path of destruction, she hadn't seen him since the night she defended the originals. They had started to talk daily and on this one day he took her back to the Mikaelson Mansion, even though she could handle herself and she could be open around him, being in a house where she is supposedly human overwhelmed her. In this life Rebekah wanted to kill her and as much as she loved her Elena didn't want to feel her wrath.

"Kol I don't think this is a good idea, I mean Beks in this time doesn't know I would never hurt her, at the moment she is holding a very big grudge against me and I don't want to risk them finding out about me before they are ready" Elena said in a slightly shaky voice. She loved them all and couldn't wait to spend time wih them but not like this.

"Ellie it will be fine, before the whole memory thing, we all gave our word to Elijah that no harm was to come to you or any of your friends. So no one will be killing you, plus you have me to protect you" Kol smirked as he mentioned protecting her, knowing how much she hates being treated like a doll. He would take the opportunity to tease her now before it was all revealed and she would kick his ass to make a point.

They walked into the house and everyone seemed to be tucked away in their rooms, she could hear a few things but focused on Kol. He had led her to the kitchen and made them both a coffee, while none of his siblings were around he poured some blood in her drink so if anyone came in they wouldn't know any different.

Elena was still frowning while watching him knowing she couldn't tackle him like she wanted to, if anyone saw it would raise a few questions, questions she wouldn't know how to answer. She wasn't about to let him get away with it though so she brought up something that has been catching her attention. Her frown soon disappeared at the thought and she was soon smiling, she waited for the perfect opportunity to bring it up.

"So how's the crush going on my best friend?" She casually said while holding the cup to her mouth while trying to hide the big smile on her face, meanwhile Kol had taken a big mouthful and soon after those words were out he had choked on his coffee.

"I wasn't trying to kill you it was just a simple question" she said innocently while looking at him coughing. After a few minutes he had turned away from her "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Awww, the thousand year old Original has a crush on Bonnie Bennett." he glared at her but didn't make a move, this is what they were always like bantering between friends, anyone would think they were more but they just understood each other. "You know, you're lucky I gave my word not to hurt you" he tried his best to stay serious but not long after he said it, he was smiling and then they both burst into laughter.

They both cleaned up the mess Kol had made and they started cooking some food, keeping up the pretence of Elena being human. They decided to make Spaghetti Bolognese, she had recently found that he was actually a decent cook. They were busy teasing each other and cooking that they never noticed his siblings walk in to the room, to say they were surprised by what was happening was an understatement.

Elijah was leaning on the door frame, he hadn't seen his brother so carefree and happy in centuries, he couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that started to creep up but when he continued to watch them he didn't think it had anything to do with romance between them. He was jealous or may be it was envy that his brother seemed to have unlocked his memories. He enjoyed seeing his brother like this this was the little brother he knew when they were human.

"Did you just...KOL! I'll never get this out! You better run!" Kol had grabbed a handful of Spaghetti and thought that it looked better on Elena's head than on the plate, payback for teasing him for being a girl about Bonnie. Kol had used vampire speed to escape and when Elena turned around shouting "YOU CHEATER!" she quickly realized she wasn't alone. Three faces were looking at her with amusement, all she could do was laugh and then tried to break the silence by asking "anyone fancy some hair free food?".

Rebekah spoke for the first time since walking in on the little play fight, she had never seen her brother like this. Sure they were siblings and close in age but most times it resorted to violence, what happened between her brother and Elena was playing. "Is he possessed?" While looking around other peoples faces "Nope not possessed just a COWARD!" She shouted knowing he would hear her and all you saw was Kol standing in the door way with a hand to his heart "OUCH Darling, your words wound me" he gave her his childish smirk.

* * *

Everything had calmed down between them and Kol offered his bathroom for her to clean up, when she was using the shower she could still hear them with her vampire hearing. They didn't seem as tense as they usually were, which was a good thing.

"Seems you and the Doppelgänger are getting on well" Klaus eyed Kol curious of the change in him, it was strange seeing him so relaxed and laid back because a century ago he daggered him to prevent him from going on a killing spree, Klaus didn't want to admit it but it seemed that Kol had his humanity back. He smiled to himself on how things have suddenly changed but wondered what had brought it on.

"She has a name, Nik" Kol was getting frustrated that he kept referring to Elena as the Doppelgänger. It grated him because she was nothing like Tatia and although he didn't really spend much time with Katherine, she wasn't like her either. Being referred as the doppelganger meant she didn't have her own identity.

"Sorry it seems you and _Elena_ are getting along swimmingly, what changed? You are taking Elijah's warning quite seriously" he couldn't help having a little dig at his baby brother.

"What's wrong with being friendly, we agreed she could assist us against Esther. She's not like the others Nik, she has done more for us than anyone who knows us" he wanted to avoid mentioning that his memories had returned, he couldn't tell them what he knew, they would keep asking questions at least this way they would assume that he's only being nice to keep the peace. Now he understood the trouble Elena was having keeping these secrets. Once they got their own memories back they would understand the change in him.

_Flashback_

_"Kol! Talk to me what's wrong?" Elena was shouting after him, he had stormed out of the house after an argument, but Elena knew there was more to it. Recently he was more frustrated and agitated and no one knew why._

_"Leave me alone Elena" Kol had not used her nickname which meant a lot. She wasn't going to give up on him, she had seen what he becomes and she didn't want that. "You never call me Elena, now tell me what's wrong...Kol you know you can tell me anything"._

_When Kol looked up at Elena he had tears rolling down his cheek, and she heard him whisper "How could they do this to us! I can't feel nature anymore Ellie, I'm not a witch anymore...I'm this monster instead" suddenly it all became clear she had been concentrating on helping them with the bloodlust that she forgot that witches lose their powers._

_She knelt down next to him and tried to console him. "You are not a monster Kol, never think that about yourself. You don't have to kill anyone to survive, you take what you need and then let them leave without remembering. Remember what I taught you about mind control. I know you miss being a witch but we can't reverse what your mother has done, we can only learn to adapt. Your not alone Kol and I will never see you as a monster." She used a soft gentle voice; she didn't know what it felt like to lose part of yourself so she just provided support for him._

_"Thanks Ellie" he managed give a small smile; they sat in silence for a while until he felt ready to face his siblings._

_End of Flashback_

He was lost in his thoughts, he didn't care if his siblings were watching his behaviour that memory solidified Elena's friendship with him; she was there when he needed someone the most and he would be forever grateful. She acted as a confidant and even though she was married to his older brother she never spoke a word of what they shared to anyone.

* * *

Elena had just stepped out the shower and was dressing back into her clothes when she heard a knock on the door.

She didn't need to shout just a gentle "come in" was enough for someone to open the door. As she turned around she saw _him_. "Elijah, what's up?" She asked, his presence made her curious.

"Elena" he returned their usual greeting and gave a warm smile to her, she looked radiant. Her hair was messy but still looked perfect as it dropped to her shoulders, he couldn't help but state at her. He started to realize the silence that had settled in the room and soon cleared his throat.

"I don't mean to intrude but I just came to thank you, lovely Elena" Elijah was a little embarrassed coming to her like this but really he wanted an excuse to see her.

"Thank me? What for?" Elena was rather confused as he hadn't done anything but tease Kol and teasing Kol wasn't a reason to thank anyone.

"My younger brother seems different; he is no longer cold or a ruthless killer. He seems human, I haven't seen Kol like this for many centuries so for that I thank you" As he spoke he was stepping close to her by the time he had finished they were only inches apart, his eyes gazes into her deep brown eyes.

She didn't know what came over her but being so close to him, taking in his scent and just the space between them being so small, she closed her eyes and kissed him. An unknown amount of time passed and the kiss had deepened. She was pushed up against the wall when they heard a throat clearing.

Immediately springing apart they gathered what dignity they had left. Elijah smiled briefly and then went back to showing no emotions; he walked past the unwanted room owner closing the door behind him. Kol stood and smirked at the compromised position he found them in, he knew they wanted each other but it definitely wasn't going to be in his room.

After Elijah walked out of his room he listened closely and then strode closer to Elena, finally whispering in her ear so they could avoid other people accidentally hearing their conversation.

"Well well well sorry to interrupt but I wasn't about to watch you two have sex in my bedroom of all places! He has his own room you know!" He wasn't angry she could tell by the tone in his voice, she was just glad it hadn't gone any further it could get a uncomfortable. She still managed to whack him at his attempt to tease him.

"You're such a jerk Kol! You did that on purpose!" She acted annoyed but really she was laughing inside. She gave Kol a quick hug and ran out the house. She forgot all about lunch not wanting to bump into Elijah again. Twice now she was alone with Elijah and twice she had ended up kissing him. Elena only hoped that he would remember soon enough because trying to keep her feelings at bay was getting more difficult each time they were in close proximity.

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Caroline was sitting in the grill waiting for Elena and Bonnie to join her, she hadn't seen much of her best friends due to her recent break up with Tyler, it wasn't what she had expected at this moment, she thought that him being away to break his sire bond would bring her Tyler back, but it didn't. Tyler had called with the news that he wasn't returning anytime soon and he was staying to help a werewolf pack with their transitions, he later revealed he had met his mate within the pack.

To say she was heartbroken wasn't enough, at least he had the decency to break up with her before anything had happened between him and someone else. She was grateful that, ever since that call she has been in her room crying about losing the man she loved. Bonnie and Elena had both attempted to talk to her but she wasn't ready, so they waited patiently for her to approach them and today was that day.

She had finally left the house and came to terms about her new relationship status, so here she was sitting are bar in the grill waiting for her friends to have the long awaited chat. What she didn't expect was the Original Hybrid to walk through the door. Even though they hadn't made any attempts on her life or anyone in Mystic Falls she was still apprehensive to trust the Originals.

"Hello love" Klaus couldn't help approaching when he saw she was alone, he relished these moments and took the opportunity to admire the beauty that was sitting in front of him. He could only smirk at her continuous attempt at brushing him off but he knew what he felt and wasn't prepared to give up yet.

"What do you want Klaus" Even though she voiced displeasure when talking to him she couldn't help her walls slowly lowering. He had been nothing but nice to her and Elena's word rang true, everyone had done things that were bad.

Elena had gone to the past knowing what he does to her in the past and still defends him and his family. That must mean there is some semblance of good in him, maybe he's never been given the chance to show it. He had a shady past but she knew that he had been subject to his father's hatred since he was young, one could only imagine the damage that would cause to his morals.

"Nothing, just being cordial love" Klaus shrugged off the comment, he could tell he was slowly winning her over, her response to him may have seemed rude but he could tell her hostility towards him was dissolving.

Caroline gave a small nod to him and then turned to look at the door when her best friends had walked in. She looked at him briefly while giving a little smile and then went to engulf her friends in a long awaited hug. She needed their comfort right now, they sat down at a booth and got up to date with the happenings of their lives, while eating burger and fries. They would move their girly chat to Bonnie's empty house, especially when conversation called for more privacy.

As they were getting up to leave she looked at the big bad Hybrid and he was sitting at the bar, he seemed to be in deep thought but when he noticed movement his gaze went straight to Caroline's. What seemed like hours was really only a minute as they stared at each other.

His eyes seemed like they were trying to peer into her soul, their brief encounter was interrupted when Caroline felt a pull on her arm by Elena. She quick raises a hand to suggest a wave and he returned it happily. She didn't know what happened in that moment, all she knew was it felt like she understood him for a second.

* * *

**Bonnie's house**

The girls settled down in the living room, prepared to spend the night on the makeshift bed on the floor. Caroline was between Elena and Bonnie half watching a movie when conversation turned serious. They paused the movie so that they could talk about important matters.

"Have you heard anything from Damon yet?" Caroline gently asked Elena, Damon was a sore spot for them both, even though she knew her friend couldn't help how she felt about the elder Salvatore she still kept how he treated her in mind.

"Actually I saw him this afternoon, I was leaving the Originals' house and he just appeared in front of me as I was heading to my car" Elena explained. Bonnie nodded while Caroline was giving a concerned look as she didn't understand the newfound friendship between her and Kol.

"Wait! How did he know you were there...did he FOLLOW YOU?!" Caroline started to raise her voice at the end, Damon was in love with Elena, and didn't seem to understand that she was able to make her own decisions: this annoyed Caroline the most. He tried to choose for Elena as if she wasn't responsible for her own life.

"I don't know, but he started yelling because he thought the reason I was defending them was because I was sleeping with Kol, which I'm not, might I add" When Elena said this she kept an eye on Bonnie, while they both never admitted it she could see that Kol and Bonnie liked each other but held back, from what she didn't know.

"He is unbelievable! The nerve of him! You guys aren't even a couple, what else did he say?" Bonnie said seemingly unaffected by mentioning Kol. She may know that he was married to Elijah but when you liked someone all reasonable thoughts get forgotten.

_Flashback_

_"Well now I know why you had so much to say about the Originals, you're shacking up with one of them!" Damon's voice echoed outside the Mikaelson Mansion._

_"What NO! What are you even doing here Damon, did you follow me?!" Elena's question earner a scoff from him, he clearly felt his actions were justified._

_"Apparently it seems I was right too! Were you ever going to tell us Elena? What would Stefan say?" He said angrily._

_"Damon, nothing is going on with me and Kol, he's more like a brother to me. He reminds me of Jeremy. And Stefan...after you flashed out I already told him that my feelings had changed, I'm not in love with him anymore." At those words Damon took a step forward looking at her with hope in his eyes._

_It broke her heart that she would be doing this, here of all places. Those thoughts aside she had to tell him, she couldn't lead him on any longer, she could only hope that with Stefan they could mend their relationship and move on._

_"Damon, I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you. It took time without you and Stefan to realize that you are both better off without me. I couldn't choose between you both and that drove a wedge between you and Stefan. I'm not that person, Damon, I won't be. You lost your brother when Katherine came between you and I refuse to be like her!" Elena was almost in tears. Even with those tears she continued before he could speak, his eyes glaring at hers._

_"I fell in love with you both for different reasons. Stefan saved my life and at a time where I was at my lowest he bought me hope and I will always love him for that. And you supported me when he was with Klaus. Damon, you came as a surprise. I found a part of myself that I thought I lost after my parents died, you challenged me and provided me strength when I needed it." Damon's eyes softened but only briefly, he was trying to understand but at this moment his heart was breaking because he knew that he'd already lost her._

_"I know you both love me, but I need someone who gets to see just Elena. Who manages to bring out the good and bad in me. Challenge me and support me even if they don't agree, give me choices and learn from the mistakes I make. I know you never meant to but I felt like a replacement for Katherine. You both loved the same girl and I know that you soon learned that I was different from her, but the initial interest wasn't because of Elena. It was because I resembled Katherine. I'm not mad at either of you but it was best for all of us to choose neither of you." Damon briefly nodded, trying to take in her words. His eyes glistened as he refused to let his tears fall._

_"You deserve someone who will love all of you Damon and hopefully someone who doesn't share feelings for Stefan, and you will find her, Damon. You have eternity to find her." She slowly started to smile, she had finally done it. She had let them go and she could be with Elijah when everything was revealed._

_Damon had finally released the tears that were trying to fall earlier; all he could manage was a nod. Within moments he had vanished, Elena knew not to go after him he needed time alone and she would give it to him._

_End of Flashback_

Caroline was looking at her open-mouthed while Bonnie smiled in understanding. There was silence until Caroline had found her voice. "Wow! I mean you let them both go, I thought you'd choose Stefan." she gave a sheepish smile and felt silly admitting it, but she was always rooting for her to go back to Stefan.

The conversation soon shifted as Caroline was voicing her concerns over the friendly relationship building between Kol and her two best friends.

"Are you sure they can be trusted? Don't get me wrong, I can see they haven't tried anything but what if they are planning something and trick us later" Caroline looked at the two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"I don't think so, Care. Kol said that his family had made a deal to hurt me or any of my friends. They are more concerned with Esther, if she succeeds and kills the Originals; we lose you, Stefan and Damon. Not forgetting half the vampire population. We both want the same thing and that is to stop Esther." Elena expected this, she couldn't expect everyone to come to her way of thinking, all she could do was hope her reasoning's were enough.

"Alright, I will give them a chance 'Lena, but if they try anything I will find that White Oak stake and ram it through their hearts." Caroline said with a tone they didn't usually hear from the bubbly blonde.

"Ok Care, now tell us what happened with Tyler" Bonnie asked, she didn't always like the guy but gave him a chance because of Caroline. He was horrible to Jeremy but when the whole werewolf curse came to light he changed.

"We broke up. I guess werewolves have this thing where they are made for another werewolf, their 'Mate'. He said he still loves me but couldn't help the pull when he's with his mate. I mean I get it, he's a wolf I'm a vampire it would never work" Caroline said in the most convincing voice she could muster.

Bonnie and Elena leaned forward and hugged her; she was the first to speak. "At least he told you Care". "Yeah that's what I keep telling myself" Caroline said as they started to separate.

They continued to watch the film while discussing Bonnie's new interest in Kol, she had made an impression on him and he certainly charmed her. Now all they had to do was stop dancing around each other. The girls left it for now they had a lot going on to worry about a budding romance. As the night went on the girls one by one fell asleep.

* * *

It was dark and cold as Elena made her way through an unfamiliar space. She couldn't see anything; her vampire sight didn't show anymore than shadows. She slowly made her way around using her hands to feel her surroundings.

She slowly reached a dead end, it was still dark but she felt a presence. Trying to look around the area was still difficult, she began to hear whispers. It came from in front of her and as she tried to get closer the voice became louder.

When trying to sense another presence with her she thought her vampire senses were failing, no one was around. She was all alone, but the subtle whispers suggested otherwise.

"Save me" were the only words she could distinguish through the whispers and as she walked closer to the sound, a loud thud came from the wall causing the current area to shake, as the rumbling continued the thuds got louder and a hole appeared.

Elena shot up, gasping for air. She woke just before looking through the hole, she wasn't used to these sorts of dreams. She may be a vampire but she was feeling pure fear, it was truly a puzzle that she wasn't about to decipher. Could it be someone invading her mind, taunting her? Was it a message...a warning? All these questions were going unanswered the only clear message was someone needed saving but who it was was unknown.

Caroline stirred at the movement and when she heard Elena's human heartbeat bearing rapidly, she immediately awoke. Seeing her friend in such a state worried her, she put an arm around her and all she could do was lamely offer her some water.

She watched her slowly calm down and they noticed that Bonnie was tossing and turning. They started to see she was sweating; they weren't sure what she was dreaming about but they could only guess it wasn't good.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry the other Originals will remember Elena soon enough, this story still has lots more to come.**


End file.
